Eiswein
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: Chapter4 / END / Kisah ini berakhir ketika mereka percaya bahwa mereka akan bahagia / Don't Like? Don't Read! NO SIDERS!
1. Chapter 1

_FF pesenan **Magieapril** eonnie sekaligus buat 'hadiah' ultah. ^^ eonni mianhae~ hana tahu ini amat sangat mengecewakan. Bukankah hana selalu bilang bahwa ff hana itu teramat aneh? Maaf...  
_

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Disini Hana hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU, Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**AN : **_**Terinspirasi dari Novel Unforgettable karya Winna Effendi**_**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

_Eswein. Kesan pertama yang selalu tercipta adalah manis – campuran memabukan antara vanila dan gulali. Namun setelah kau meneguknya hingga tidak tersisa, ada rasa lain yang tercampur diantara rasa manis yang awalnya mendomasi. Rasa pahit. Dan akan seperti itu, rasa manis dan pahit akan terus melekat hingga kau benar-benar tidak mampu lagi mendeskripsikannya._

_Dan menurutku cinta juga seperti itu,_

_Karena cinta adalah perpaduan dari kedua rasa tersebut,_

_Eiswein..._

_Dan disinilah, kisah mereka telah dimulai,_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Eiswein ~Chapter 1~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tempat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah rumah tua yang dirombak oleh sang pemilik. Lantai-lantai kayu dengan jendela-jendela persegi yang membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Dengan menambahkan sedikit perabotan dan menyingkirkan yang dirasa tidak perlu, membuat tempat yang awalnya begitu suram menjadi tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman.

_Gaeul. _Musim gugur.

Dia pernah bertanya, kenapa tempat ini dinamakan _Gaeul? _Tidak adakah nama yang lebih menarik mungkin? Dan dia sedikit tersentak ketika sang pemilik menjawab, "Bukankah kau menyukai musim gugur? _Wine _dan musim gugur, kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada kedua hal itu"

Dia tersenyum kecil. Sahabatnya tidak pernah berubah.

Detak jarum jam membuatnya sedikit beralih. Pukul 10.46? Sudah selama itukah dia duduk terdiam – sambil membaca – disudut ruangan ini?

Dia menyilangkan kaki, membalik lembaran usang buku yang entah sudah berapa kali dia baca. Aroma tua, bercampur dengan derit kayu. Dia menyukai ini.

Ketenangan.

"Lagi-lagi kisah itu yang kau baca? Tidakkah kau merasa bosan untuk sesaat?"

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat seorang _namja _tampan berambut ikal menghampirinya. Suara kursi yang digeser, sebuah nampan berisi sebotol _wine _berlabel Aubry Rose Champagne Brut dan dua buah gelas tinggi berkepala bundar yang terlihat hampa diletakkan diatas meja.

Dia mengernyit, "_Champagne?"_

_Namja _tadi mengangguk, meraih botol _wine _itu, menunjukan padanya seolah sedang menawarkan berlian mahal yang begitu langka, "Aku sudah menyimpannya selama 3 tahun, kubeli ketika aku berkunjung ke Prancis dulu. Kau pasti menyukainya"

Tanpa bisa dia cegah, _caramel_nya berbinar ketika melihat cairan putih itu mengalir, mengisi seperempat gelas dengan tarian karbon dioksida didalamnya. _Namja _tampan itu terkekeh, "Cicipilah"

Dia tidak akan membuang sedetik pun waktu, tangannya terulur, jemari mungilnya meraih leher gelas, memutarnya beberapa kali, mencium aroma manis yang menguar lalu menegaknya.

Senyuman itu terkembang ketika jutaan rasa seolah meledak dimulutnya, letupan-letupan kecil yang begitu dia sukai membaur, "Kau menyimpannya dengan begitu baik"

"Tentu saja! Jika aku tidak pandai menyimpan mereka di _wine cellar _aku tidak mungkin bisa membuka _wine house, _Kim Yesung"

Dia, Kim Yesung, tertawa ringan. Menutup lembaran usang yang sejak tadi dia baca, _namja _dihadapannya, Cho Kyuhyun, berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan sebotol _champagne._

"Karena aku sudah memujimu bisakah aku meminta segelas lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya aneh, "Apakah tadi adalah sebuah pujian?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu"

Kyuhyun memutar _onyx_nya malas, tapi_ toh_ dia tetap menuangkan _champagne _ke dalam gelas Yesung.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang menyimpan dengan baik, kau juga menyimpan buku itu dengan baik" kyuhyun menunjuk buku tua disudut meja dengan dagunya, "kalau aku tidak salah mengingat kau membelinya 8 tahun yang lalu Yesung, dan itu sudah begitu lama menurutku"

Yesung mengangguk setuju, "Buku yang begitu tua" pandangannya beralih, menatap daun-daun kering yang menggantung diujung batang "sudah berulang kali aku membacanya, namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Shakespeare"

"Karena terlalu banyak menuliskan tentang tragedi cinta?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, memainkan segelas _champagne _ditangannya, "Ya, aku masih terus bertanya kenapa kisah mereka tidak berakhir bahagia? Romeo dan Juliette? Troilus dan Cressida? Bahkan aku tidak menyangka Antony dan Cleopatra juga akan berakhir setragis itu"

Kyuhyun menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam gelasnya, menghirupnya sejenak sebelum meneguknya sampai tidak tersisa. Menatap dalam _caramel_ Yesung, "Kau terlalu mengurusi roman picisan itu Kim Yesung"

Yesung tertawa sinis, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Bukan aku, tapi roman picisan itu yang terlalu mengurusi kehidupanku Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka terlalu kejam, hingga membuat kisahku seperti sebuah roman picisan. Benar bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menganggapi, dia hanya terus menatap Yesung yang kini sibuk menuangkan kembali cairan itu ke gelasnya yang telah kosong, menegaknya dalam satu tegukan.

"Lupakan tentang roman picisan bodoh itu - " jeda sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun melanjutkan, " - kali ini siapa lagi hem?"

Kening Yesung berkerut, "Siapa? Maksudmu?"

"_Namja _yang dijodohkan padamu. Kau tidak akan pergi – _Well, _ kau bisa menyebutnya kabur – dari rumah jika Kangin _ahjussi _tidak menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman bisnisnya, lagi"

Yesung terkekeh pelan, menyipitkan _caramel_nya ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau benar-benar sangat mengenalku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku sahabatmu bukan?" Kyuhyun memutar kedua matanya bosan, "jadi?"

Dia mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Entahlah... sepertinya aku akan menemuinya nanti malam. _Dad _sedang tidak main-main kali ini"

"Nanti malam? Aku tidak sibuk"

Alis Yesung terangkat, "_Ne?"_

"Nanti malam, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku kau bisa menghubungiku Yesung-ah"

Yesung tertawa, "Kau yang terbaik Kyu!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pertama kali dia mengenal cairan berwarna merah itu ketika musim dingin bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat sang ibu mengajaknya mengunjungi salah satu kota di Italia, Trentino. Dia berumur 16 tahun saat lidah sensitivnya merasakan rasa yang menurutnya sedikit, aneh? Entahlah, namun ketika tegukan pertama mengalir melewati tenggorokannya, tangannya seolah tersihir. Kembali menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam gelas. Dan kali ini, dia bisa menemukan aroma menyenangkan buah cherry dan berry dalam gelembung karbon dioksida yang menguap.

Bahkan aroma kopi? Ya, dia menemukan itu.

Tanpa bisa dicegah jemarinya menghitung masa yang telah berlalu. 8 tahun? Ah, tidak 10 tahun. Benar, 10 tahun semenjak pengalaman pertama yang membuatnya tidak mampu terlepas dari cairan fermentasi yang begitu memikat. Kenangan manis bersama ibunya. Dia tersenyum. Sekarang pertanyaan aneh mengalun dipikirannya. Apakah di surga juga ada _wine? _Apakah _wine_nya juga akan terasa sama? Semoga saja, dan ia rasa ibunya betah tinggal disana.

Dia menghela napas, sejenak memejamkan mata.

Namun terkadang – tanpa siapapun tahu – dia merasa muak dengan cairan-cairan fermentasi itu. Bukan, bukan dalam artian dia tidak lagi menyukai atau bahkan lebih parahnya ingin menghindari _wine, _hanya saja ketika aroma-aroma itu mulai menyentuh indra penciumannya, kenangan masa lalu, kenangan menyakitkan tentang seseorang seolah merangkak keluar. Kerinduan yang dia coba kubur dalam-dalam akan begitu saja mengembang tanpa bisa dicegah. Tentang masa lalu, tentang seseorang.

.

.

.

"_Musim semi"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aromamu seperti musim semi dengan buah _peach_ yang baru matang" _namja _tampan itu mengendus, seolah meyakinkan dirinya apa yang mungkin saja terlewat, "vanilla, tetesan jeruk nipis dan aroma rumput yang terhampar dibawah sinar matahari"_

_Dia memberenggut, "Kau menyamakanku dengan tumbuhan?"_

Namja _tampan itu terkekeh pelan, "_Aniya, _hanya saja kau memang seperti itu _chagi, _aromamu begitu menyenangkan"_

_Dia mencibir lirih, mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, "Jadi kau hanya menyukai aromaku?"_

Namja _tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya sebelum tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang kini menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, sedang merajuk, "Hey, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau sangat sensitiv hem"_

_Tangan _namja _tampan itu terulur, meraih tubuhnya lalu mendekapnya erat._

"_Karena kau menyebalkan. Aku bukan tumbuhan!"_

"Arra.. arra.. _tapi aromamu memang memikat _chagi."

_Dia menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan _namja _tampan itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang yang selalu saja terasa hangat, "Tapi kau mencintaiku bukan karena aromaku bukan?"_

"_Hey, tentu saja! Itu hanya sebagian kecil kenapa aku tertarik padamu"_

_Dia tersenyum, entah kenapa ini selalu saja terasa menyenangkan, "Aku mencintaimu"_

"_Dan aku lebih mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

Dia tertawa kecil ketika ingatan-ingatan manis itu kembali menghampirinya. Bahkan rasanya pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat hanya karena mengingat apa yang telah berlalu. Kehangatan itu masih saja tersisa. Dan satu hal yang masih begitu terpampang jelas dimemorinya, terdengar aneh namun entah kenapa mampu membuatnya merasa senang. _Namja _itu pernah berkata bahwa dirinya seperti _Faiveley Buorgogne Blanc Chardonnay, _satu-satunya _wine_ yang pertama kali membuat _namja _itu jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupakan janjimu nanti malam Yesung, _Dad _sudah memesankan tempat untuk kalian"

Dia barus saja menginjakan kakinya diruang tamu ketika suara ayahnya terdengar.

"Entah sudah berapa kali _Dad _mengingatkanku tentang hal itu" dia berucap bosan. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya selanjutnya, dia melenggang pergi, menaiki tangga melingkar ke lantai dua. Di sebelah kanan koridor panjang itu, tepat diujung, sebuah pintu _ebony _berdiri angkuh, kamarnya.

Pukul 05.20 sore, itu yang terlihat di jam dinding kamarnya. Dia menghela napas pelan, terhitung 3 jam lagi dia harus bertemu dengan _namja _yang dijodohkan ayahnya. Oh apakah ayahnya tidak pernah bosan dengan perjodohan yang akan selalu berakhir sama? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena ayahnya tipe orang yang tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk memisahkannya dengan seseorang.

Seseorang? Sosok itu? Masa lalunya.

Disela-sela tirai yang terbuka, cahaya senja mengintip kecil. Berkas yang menari melewati pintu kaca yang akan membawanya ke balkon.

Senja. Nampak begitu menenangkan ditengah kesepian yang dia rasakan.

.

.

_Sepasang lengan kokoh itu melingkar erat diperutnya, terasa begitu hangat. Rasa-rasanya semua terasa tepat ketika tubuhnya direngkuh seperti ini._

"_Senja yang indah" dia bergumam pelan._

"_Jadi katakan padaku kenapa kau menyukai senja?" _namja_ tampan itu bertanya, napas hangat milik _namja_ itu menari-nari di ceruk lehernya._

"_Karena warna senja seperti warna daun-daun ketika musim gugur"_

_Tubuhnya dibalik perlahan, membuat mereka berhadapan dengan kening yang saling menempel, "Lalu kenapa kau menyukai musim gugur?"_

_Jemari mungilnya berlari menelusuri garis tegas diwajah tampan itu, "Hemm... entahlah, rasanya tidak ada alasan untukku untuk tidak menyukai musim gugur"_

Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum, membuat wajahnya seolah bersinar dihadapannya, "Jika kau disuruh memilih antara aku dan musim gugur, apa yang akan kau pilih?"_

_Dia memukul pelan bahu _namja_ itu, alisnya berkerut tidak suka, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku akan memilihmu bodoh"_

Namja_ tampan itu terkekeh pelan, menarik tangannya lalu melingkarkannya dileher _namja_ itu, "Aku hanya bercanda _chagiya_"_

_Senja dibelakang mereka perlahan menghilang, semburat kemerahan itu semakin menipis diujung barat. Dia memajukan wajahnya, meraih sepasang bibir indah dihadapannya._

"_Kau harus tahu, seberapun aku menyukai musim gugur aku jauh lebih menyukaimu ah _ani _aku mencintaimu"_

Namja _tampan itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Dan aku lebih mencintaimu _my baby, _jeongmal saranghae"_

_Senja benar-benar menghilang digaris batas ketika dua pasang bibir milik mereka kembali bertemu, menyatu dalam sebuah kehangatan rasa yang mereka sebut cinta._

_Dia mencintai _namja _itu, sangat mencintainya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Restoran itu bernama Muse. Sebuah bangunan sederhana yang dikelilingin dinding-dinding kaca besar. Sebuah jalan setapak yang membawanya masuk ke pintu utama restoran mengingatkannya pada cerita-cerita dongeng, batu-batu kerikil dengan semak-semak bunga yang mulai mengering.

Sejenak dia terpaku, menenangkan hatinya yang kembali bergejolak. Kenapa ayahnya memilih restoran ini? Perjodohan sudah membuatnya sangat kesal, lalu kenapa harus ditambah dengan tempat yang tidak sesuai? Bukan, dia bukannya membenci restoran ini, karena menurutnya restoran ini terlalu sia-sia sebenarnya jika dilewatkan. Hanya saja... kenangan seseorang yang membuatnya enggan untuk kembali.

Dan ketika langkah pertama kakinya berhasil melalui pintu utama, desiran itu kembali hadir. Dalam getaran yang lebih nyata.

Karena... bangku-bangku tua itu mengingatkannya pada rasa rindu yang terlalu menggebu.

.

.

.

"_Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?"_

Namja _itu mengangguk, tersenyum ketika melihat binar di mata kekasihnya, "Kau menyukainya?"_

"_Sangat" Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Bangku-bangku tua yang biasanya berserakan tidak ada lagi disana, menyisakan sebuah meja bundar ditengah ruangan dengan dua penghuni yang saling menatap._

_Dia tersenyum, "Kau berelebihan"_

Namja _itu terkekeh, menggenggam lembut jemari mungil miliknya, "Berlebihan? Tidak" jeda sejenak sebelum _namja _itu mengecup punggung tangannya, "_Happy Birthday _Kim Yesung"_

_Bersamaan dengan itu, diluar sana, kembang api mulai meluncur ke langit malam. Bergemerlapan diantara bintang-bintang yang berkelip. Dia merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh. Terasa begitu menyenangkan, "Indah"_

Namja _itu tersenyum simpul, menatap dalam _caramel _yang kini memantulkan cahaya warni-warni yang tercipta, "Kau jauh lebih indah Kim Yesung"_

.

.

.

Disudut ruangan - tepat disebelah rak-rak tinggi yang menyimpan guci-guci tua - ada seorang _namja _yang sudah menunggunya disana. Dia menghela napas pelan, menggeser kursi dan mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan _namja _tersebut.

"_Mianhae, _saya terlambat"

_Namja _itu menoleh, tersenyum, "_Gwenchana"_

Kesan pertama yang tercipta. Tampan. Dia harus mengakui itu. Wajah putih yang terkesan _stoic, _dibingkai dengan rambut hitam legam yang menyentuh tengkuknya. Dan terlihat pintar? Entahlah... yang jelas kacamata berbingkai hitam yang berada dihidung _namja _tersebut membuatnya memikirkan kesan itu.

"Jadi, anda yang bernama Kim Kibum?" dia memulai, berusaha semenyenangkan mungkin.

_Namja _itu mengangkat alisnya, "_Ne, _Kim Kibum _imnida. _Dan sepertinya kita tidak perlu seformal itu Yesung-ah"

Baiklah. Dia menambahkan nilai plus untuk _namja _itu. Pembawaannya yang tenang membuatnya merasa seperti bertemu dengan teman lama.

Dia mengangguk, "Jadi?"

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya, dahinya berkerut bingung, "Jadi? Maksudmu?"

Dia menatap sepasang kristal beningitu tidak percaya, "Bagaiamana rencanamu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini tentu saja"

"Membatalkan perjdohan?"

Oke, sepertinya dia harus mencabut pendapatnya tadi, _namja _dihadapannya ini tidak sepintar yang dia kira.

"Oh, ayolah Kim Kibum-_ssi. _Kau tahu apa maksudku. Kau dan aku menyetujui pertemuan ini karena kita sama-sama akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini bukan?" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Kedua _obsidian _Kibum mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tawa itu meledak. Membuat Yesung melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apakah ada yang lucu disini?" tanya Yesung sinis.

"Err... tidak. Hanya saja kau... _well, _kau menarik"

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku datang kesini untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita?" Kibum sedikit menyeringai, mencondongkan badannya kedepan.

"La-lalu apa maumu hah?" selidik Yesung, gugup.

"Mau mencobanya denganku? Aku jamin kau akan tertarik..." tangan Kibum terangkat, membelai lembut pipi _chubby _Yesung, "...dan jika kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku dalam kurun waktu tertentu, aku akan berusaha membujuk _Dad _untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Bagaimana?"

Dengan kasar Yesung menepis tangan Kibum, beranjak berdiri. Sebisa mungkin melemparkan _deathglare _terbaiknya walaupun di mata Kibum malah terlihat sangat amat imut.

Dia benar-benar salah mengira. Satu kalimat yang sekarang ada didalam pikirannya. Dia tidak menyukai _namja _ini.

"Tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik sejak awal Kibum-_ssi. _Jadi aku harap kau juga _membantu_ku membatalkan perjodohan aneh ini"

Dia berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Kibum yang kini tersenyum penuh arti, "_Namja _yang sangat menarik"

.

.

.

"Dasar menyebalkan" entah sudah berapa kali dia menggerutu, bahkan ketika langkah kakinya mulai menginjak kerikil-kerikil kecil tersebut _mood_nya tidak jauh lebih baik.

Karena...

Kenangan-kenangan itu kembali berputar. Membuatnya kembali merasakan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam.

Masa lalu...

Apakah hanya dia yang mengingatnya disini? Memori yang tercipta adalah saat semak-semak yang memagarinya sekarang bergerombol hijau, bunga-bunga kecil seolah menjadi pita pemanis yang begitu mengagumkan. Pohon-pohon _maple s_ejauh mata memandang berdiri angkuh menantang sinar matahari. Dia masih merasakannya saat ini, ketika langkahnya kembali berlalu, genggaman hangat seakan kembali menyelimuti jemari mungilnya.

Dia tersenyum.

_Muse _adalah saksi bisu bahwa dulu, dia pernah merasakan kebahagian itu.

Benarkah semuanya telah berakhir? Roman picisan yang selama ini dia jalani benar-benar berakhir? Tidak bisakah dia mengulang kembali waktu? Berharap bahwa sosok itu masih berada disampingnya, menggenggam jemarinya erat, memeluknya hangat. Mungkin jika sosok itu masih ada dia akan menikmati dinginnya malam musim gugur dengan cara yang berbeda. Bersendau gurau dibawah langit malam dengan sebotol w_ine _dimeja bukan pemikiran yang buruk bukan? Itu akan terasa menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan.

Berharap. Tidak ada salahnya bukan jika dia sedikit berharap. Karena kerinduan itu sudah begitu mencapai batasnya. Dan –

dia terpaku, _caramel_nya mengerjap beberapa kali. Sampai dia tersadar – Tuhan sedikit mengabulkan harapannya.

.

.

.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa tempat penuh kenangan ini akan benar-benar membawanya kembali melihat masa lalunya. Sosok itu. Tidak, dia tidak pernah senaif itu. Bahkan dia masih di tengah ambang kesadarannya ketika mengetahui bahwa ini bukan hanya sekedar halusinasi.

Dia yakin ini nyata.

Dia baru saja akan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir ketika sepasang manik miliknya menangkap bayangan sosok itu. _Namja _itu. Masa lalu itu.

Rambut hitam itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, wajah tampan dengan alis tebal yang memayungi _obsidian _indah itu masih terasa familiar. Hidung mancung dan bibir menawan yang begitu memabukan, dia merindukannya. Rasa manis yang dia kecap, dulu, seolah ingin kembali terasa.

Dia merindukannya, sesederhana itu.

Rasanya dia ingin berlari, menerjang tubuh tegap sosok itu, tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat dengan aroma _mint _yang begitu memikat. Dia ingin melakukannya. Memanggil nama sosok itu, membisikan kalimat-kalimat rindu yang sudah terlalu lama terkubur. Dia ingin sosok itu tahu, bahwa dia masih saja menunggu. Namun semua tidak terjadi sesuai dengan hatinya harapankan. Lidahnya terlalu kelu, kakinya seolah terpaku dalam. Tubuhnya begitu sulit untuk digerakan. Semuanya terasa... dingin. Ketika tidak sengaja _caramel _dan _obsidian _itu bertemu, sedikit harapan yang dia buat jatuh begitu saja. Lenyap dalam dinginnya malam.

Kenyataan menyakitkan semakin menyeretnya ketika sosok itu benar-benar terlihat jelas, dalam balutan pekatnya malam, dia melihatnya, sosok lain – _yeoja – _tengah bergelayut manja dilengan yang dulu selalu memeluknya erat.

Rasanya... tidak, dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Rasa sakit itu terlalu parah untuk dijelaskan dalam ribuan kata sekalipun. Jemarinya bergetar, tergenggam erat. Bukan menahan amarah yang siap meledak melainkan membendung derai tangis yang siap meluncur.

Dia berusaha keras. _Caramel_nya sudah tidak mampu lagi melihat dengan jelas, indra pendengarannya menjadi begitu buruk ketika sosok itu berlalu. Berjalan melawatinya tanpa sedikit pun beban, tertawa dengan _yeoja _itu seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Dan ketika aroma _mint _itu telah benar-benar tersapu oleh angin, seluruh tenaganya seolah terkuras.

Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tubuhnya melemas dan jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes dalam diam. Dia tercenung dalam pandangan kosong, jemari mungilnya yang terkepal memukul dadanya berkali-kali. Mencoba menghilangkan kesesakan itu, namun hasilnya sama saja. Dia sulit bernapas.

Sebuah bisikan lirih sebelum malam musim gugur benar-benar menenggelamkannya. Begitu lirih, hingga hanya dia yang mampu mengerti.

Dia berbisik, dalam rasa sakit –

"Choi Siwon..." – yang kembali mengurungnya pada takdir yang begitu dia benci.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC or DELETE?  
**_

* * *

_**.**_

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khmasahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	2. Chapter 2

_FF pesenan **Magieapril** eonnie sekaligus buat 'hadiah' ultah. ^^ eonni mianhae~ hana tahu ini amat sangat mengecewakan. Bukankah hana selalu bilang bahwa ff hana itu teramat aneh? Maaf..._

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Disini Hana hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU, Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**AN : **_**Terinspirasi dari Novel Unforgettable karya Winna Effendi.**_

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_**~Red, red wine, go to my head. Make me forget that I, still need 'him' so~**_

_**Neil Diamond "Red, Red Wine"**_

_**.**_

* * *

Pada awalnya dia bukan tipe orang yang menyukai _wine. _Bukan dalam artian dia tidak pernah meminum cairan fermentasi itu, hanya saja dia _kurang _menyukai _wine. _Pertama kali dia merasakannya ketika salah satu temannya mengadakan sebuah pesta. Meminum cairan putih itu dalam satu tegukan. _Champagne. _Temannya berkata. Dan dia tidak begitu menyukainya.

Namun di lain kesempatan, ketika dia berkunjung ke salah satu _wine house _dipinggiran kota Seoul, dia menemukan hal lain dalam menikmati cairan itu. Sebenarnya dia kesana karena ingin menemui teman lamanya yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang tapi karena alasan tertentu pertemuan itu dibatalkan. Jadi disanalah dia, seolah terdampar pada tempat yang salah, karena yah... dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang minuman yang ditawarkan di _wine house _tersebut. Tapi apakah kalian tahu? _Kesialannya _sepertinya membawa sebuah _keberuntungan _tersendiri. Dia baru saja akan beranjak, memutuskan untuk pergi, ketika sebuah suara – apakah dia harus mengakuinya? – indah menahannya. Dia berbalik, menemukan sosok mungil yang tengah menatapnya jenaka.

"Anda sudah akan pergi Tuan?"

"Y-ya.." dia tertawa dalam hati, kenapa dulu dia bisa segugup itu? Apakah karena sepasang _caramel _yang menatap tepat ke dalam _obsidian_nya?

Sosok itu, _namja _yang begitu manis dengan pipi _chubby _dan hidung mancung dalam balutan surai merah seperti w_ine? _Dia tidak salah lihat sungguh, warna merah yang nampak begitu indah dengan sepasang bibir _kissable _yang merekah. Sederhana saja, dia terpesona.

"Anda belum memesan apapun, lalu kenapa anda akan pergi?"

Mungkin jika bukan _namja _semanis itu yang mencampuri urusannya, dia akan berteriak marah, dan melenggang pergi. Namun tidak, bahkan lidahnya seolah melekat di langit-langit mulut. Seperti yang aku bilang, dia terpesona. Sangat.

"Tuan?" tangan dengan jemari mungil itu melambai-lambai tepat didepan wajahnya, dia tersentak.

"A-apa?"

Bibir itu sedikit mengerucut, _caramel_nya mengerjap beberapa kali, "Anda melamun"

"Ah, maaf"

Dia mengangkat tangannya, menutupi separuh wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Semoga _namja _manis itu tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi _namja _manis itulah yang telah membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

"Jadi, anda benar-benar akan pergi Tuan? Tidak inginkah mencicipi segelas _wine _disini?"

Dia tersenyum tipis, terlihat salah tingkah, "_Well, _sebenarnya... err... saya tidak terlalu tahu tentang _wine. _Jadi yah... saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya cicipi"

Dia mengira _namja _manis itu akan tertawa mengenai kenapa ada orang yang datang ke w_ine house _tetapi sama sekali tidak mengerti _wine? _Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri, namun yang dia dapat benar-benar diluar apa yang dia duga. Lengannya ditarik lembut, menyuruhnya tanpa suara untuk duduk kembali. Alisnya berkerut, tapi _namja _manis itu tersenyum, bergumam 'tunggu sebentar' sebelum menghilang.

.

Tidak begitu lama, mungkin juga dia bisa menghitungnya dalam hitungan jari, saat _namja _manis itu kembali, membawa sebuah nampan berisi satu botol _wine _dengan gelas berkepala bundar disampingnya.

"_Wine?"_

"Saya ingin merekomendasikan kepada anda _wine _ini, bukankah Tuan bilang tidak begitu tahu tentang w_ine?"_

Dia mengangguk, membiarkan jemari mungil itu membuka dengan bunyi 'pop' pelan botol _wine _ditangannya. Menuangkannya sedikit ke gelas.

"Anda harus mencicipinya, Tuan"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali pun dia melakukan apa yang dipinta _namja _manis itu, namun ketika bibirnya hampir menyentuh mulut gelas, _namja _manis itu kembali bersuara.

"Jangan langsung meminumnya Tuan. Cobalah menikmati aromanya, putar beberapa kali, lalu hirup, baru setelah itu anda bisa mencicipinya. Itu akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan"

Lagi-lagi dia mengikuti saran itu, memutar gelas ditangannya beberapa kali, menghirup karbon dioksida yang mulai menguap, "Ini..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Musim semi"

"Ya?"

Dia tersenyum kecil, menatap dalam _caramel _mempesona dihadapannya, "Musim semi, buah-buah _peach, _jeruk nipis? Apa nama _wine _ini?"

Pertama kalinya dia melihat sepasang bibir _kissable _itu terangkat tinggi. Membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar yang mampu membuat napasnya tercekat. Terlalu mempesona.

"Anda bisa menyebutnya, _Faiveley Buorgogne Blanc Chardonnay, _Tuan"

Dan dia tahu, dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Eiswien ~Chapter 2~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apakah kalian pernah merasakan mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kalian cintai? Apapun itu alasannya kalian tidak boleh mencintainya. Pernahkah? Dia pernah. Dan dia sedang mengalaminya saat ini.

Kerinduan itu sesungguhnya sudah terlampau lama terpendam. Rasa cinta yang semakin hari semakin bertambah itu sebenarnya tidak mampu lagi dia sembunyikan. Namun dia harus! Sebuah keadaan yang tidak memihak memaksanya harus melakukan itu!

Dia merindukan _namja _manis itu, sangat merindukannya. Namun sekali lagi, sebuah keadaan yang tidak memihak mengharuskannya, menjauh. Pergi.

.

.

"Oppa!"

Dia seolah ditarik kembali ke alam sadarnya. Suara melengking _yeoja _diselahnya membuat kenangan-kenangan yang baru saja berputar diotaknya menguap, lenyap. Mengerjapkan _obsidian_nya beberapa kali, menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat dipintu masuk restoran.

"_Wae?"_

"Kau melamun, _oppa. _Mengabaikanku" rajuk _yeoja _itu.

Dia menghela napas panjang, menstabilkan emosinya sebelum memasang tampang baik-baik saja, "_Mianhae..."_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan _oppa? _Sejak keluar dari mobil tadi kau terlihat aneh"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"_Aniya! _Kau bohong _oppa!"_

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Apa kau memikirkan orang lain? Siapa huh?"

"Aku..."

"Saehee-ya?"

Dia terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan Kim Kibum telah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

_Yeoja _disebelahnya, Kim Saehee, terkejut. Mata bulatnya mengerjap berkali-kali, "Kibum _oppa? _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Kim Saehee, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari Kibum, berusaha mengabaikannya walaupun gejolak kemarahan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak ketika mendengar nada meremehkan dari kakak kekasihnya itu.

"Bersama Choi Siwon lagi eh?"

Dia mendengus kesal, ini bukan saatnya beradu mulut dengan Kibum. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Saehee, "Bisakah kita membatalkan acara makan malam kali ini? Aku ada urusan mendadak. Dan bisakah kau pulang bersama kakakmu saja?"

Saehee baru saja akan melayangkan protes ketika sentuhan tangannya di rambut _yeoja _itu membungkamnya.

"_Gomawo, _aku akan meneleponmu nanti"

Dia pergi, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan kecewa dari Saehee dan tatapan menjengkelkan dari Kibum. Dia harus pergi. Karena keadaan Kim Yesung yang sejak tadi membuatnya gelisah jauh lebih penting.

.

.

Apa yang dia harapkan? Menemukan Yesung masih berdiri di area parkir seolah menunggunya? Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi, dan dia memang berdoa agar itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Namun tetap saja dia masih merasa khawatir, setelah begitu lama tidak lagi melihat _namja _manis itu membuat kerinduannya berubah menjadi luka yang begitu menyakitkan ketika melihat _caramel _yang dulu berbinar indah kini redup. Begitu banyak kesakitan disana, dan dia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang membuat luka itu. Dia tahu.

Tapi seperti yang telah dia ungkapakan bukan? Keadaan yang memaksanya.

Dia tidak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah. Dia tidak menyadari kemana mobil yang dia kendarai sampai pada tujuan yang sama sekali tidak dia rencanakan. Dia tercengang, sedikit tidak percaya walaupun jauh didalam hatinya dia tahu bahwa hatinya akan membawanya ke tempat ini. Tempat yang menjadi awal dari takdir menyakitkan ini.

Dibawah bayang-bayang, dia menghentikan laju mobilnya. Menelanjangi setiap sudut dengan tatapan _obsidian_nya, dan bernapas lega ketika menemukan mobil Yesung berada disana. Di depan sebuah _wine house _yang bernama _Gaeul. _Sedikit beban dihatinya mampu terangkat, paling tidak dia yakin saat ini Yesung tidak menangis sendirian. Ada Kyuhyun yang menjaganya. Paling tidak Yesung tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin membahayakan _namja _manis itu sendiri.

Dia menurunkan kaca mobil. Disana. Tepat dibalik jendela yang masih terjangkau penglihatannya, siluet Yesung nampak begitu jelas. Dia yakin itu Yesung walaupun tubuh lain seolah menenggelamkan tubuh mungil tersebut dalam kukungan posesif yang mau tidak mau membuatnya... cemburu? Dia terkekeh sinis. Cemburu? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan, menyakiti Yesung, membuat sepasang _caramel _itu meredup, masih berhakkah dia merasakan perasaan itu? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Tapi disamping semua itu disini dia juga terluka, sangat terluka.

"Yesungie, aku merindukanmu"

Berharap angin akan membawa bisikannya. Dia terus berbisik lirih, membiarkan satu per satu secara perlahan air matanya mengalir.

Choi Siwon kembali menangis. Setelah sekian dari begitu banyak hal membuatnya jatuh dan terluka, hanya dua orang yang mampu membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Mendiang ibunya dan Kim Yesung. Kedua orang itu yang bisa membuatnya terlihat begitu tegar dan lemah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Andai saja dia terlahir bukan sebagai Choi Siwon, bisakah saat ini dia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu? Andai saja takdir Tuhan berkata lain, bisakah dia kembali memiliki _namja _manis itu kembali? Dia tidak meminta apapun dari Tuhan, bukan sesuatu yang harus terdengar begitu tidak masuk akal. Sederhana saja, menurutnya itu bahkan hanya seujung jari dari apa yang mungkin Tuhan bisa lakukan. Hanya sebuah hal kecil, untuk membiarkan mereka kembali bersama, walaupun itu dalam rengkuhan dosa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Faiveley Buorgogne Blanc Chardonnay._

Ledakan rasa disela-sela letupan karbon dioksida. Berbaur dalam aroma musim semi yang memabukan.

Dia tersenyum tipis, kembali menuangkan cairan fermentasi itu ke dalam gelas.

"Kim Yesung"

Menegaknya dalam satu kali tegukan.

"Kim Yesung"

Mengulangi hal yang sama entah untuk gelas keberapa dia melakukan hal itu.

"Kim Yesung"

Seperti sebuah mantra yang terus dia bisikan. Choi Siwon menatap sendu sebuah potret diri dalam bingkai foto yang berada ditangannya. Sebuah senyum indah yang begitu lama tidak dia lihat terekam abadi disana. Dia tersenyum tipis, mengusap lembut foto itu.

"Maafkan aku"

Dia menghela napas panjang, mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Prang!

Gelas kaca itu berhamburan menabrak tembok diseberang. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar. Mengumpat keras. Ada apa dengannya? Emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil akhir-akhir ini. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah hanya dengan memikirkan Yesung. _Namja _itu sudah benar-benar meracuni hidupnya.

"_Mom, _apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak bisakah aku tetap mencintainya?"

Dan air mata itu kembali mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

_Akhir musim panas yang indah. Angin berhembus perlahan dibawah naungan kerlip bintang yang terasa malu disamping bulan yang bersinar terang. Sunyi dengan melodi hewan-hewan malam yang saling bersahutan. Atau paling tidak seharusnya itulah yang terjadi._

_Namun tidak.._

_Melodi indah itu tergantikan tangisan pilu yang menyayat hati. Air mata seolah membanjiri luka yang masih berdarah. _

_Dia berdiri diam, menahan setiap gejolak hatinya yang ingin merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung gemetar itu dengan tangannya. Membisikan semua akan baik-baik saja, mengatakan bahwa semua yang baru saja dia katakan adalah kebohongan belaka._

_Jemarinya baru saja akan terangkat ketika dia kembali memantapkan hatinya untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Karena semua ini memang harus berakhir bukan? Atau _namja _manis itu akan semakin terluka._

"_A-apa salahku Wonie? Katakan apa salahku?"_

_Suara merdu itu terdengar lirih, _caramel _yang bisanya bersinar itu meredup, penuh luka yang dengan sengaja dia ciptakan._

"_Aku sudah bosan denganmu Kim Yesung, apakah itu kurang jelas?"_

Namja _manis itu menggeleng kuat, menutup kedua telingannya, "Kau bohong! KAU BOHONG! KAU MASIH MENCINTAIKU CHOI SIWON!"_

_Memaksa paru-parunya untuk tetap bekerja, memasang tampang datar dengan seringaian dibibirnya. Dia sedang mencoba membunuh hatinya sendiri, lalu berkata, "Kau bodoh. Jadi selama ini kau percaya? Padahal aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, yah, kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai ketertarikan semu"_

"_Si-siwon..."_

_Dia memiringkan kepalanya, terkekeh sinis. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Yesung, memaksa _caramel _itu untuk menatap _obsidian _miliknya, "Dengarkan aku Kim Yesung, jangan pernah menganggap apapun yang pernah kita lakukan adalah kebenaran. Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa itu hanya kebohongan? Cobalah keluar dari roman-roman picisan yang kau baca Yesung. Ini hidup dan ini kenyataan, dan inilah seorang Choi Siwon yang sebenarnya"_

_Yesung menggigil, bukan karena hawa yang semakin dingin ataupun takut pada sosok Siwon dihadapannya. _Namja _manis itu hanya sedang terluka, dan Siwon tahu dengan jelas._

_Cengkraman tangannya di dagu Yesung terlepas, bertepatan ketika tubuh mungil itu merosot jatuh. Tidak ada lagi isakan walaupun air mata itu masih setiap mengalir. Napas Yesung tersengal._

"_Semua berakhir disini, Kim Yesung. Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan"_

_Dia memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah, membiarkan Yesung duduk meringkuk disana. Membiarkan luka membunuh mereka secara perlahan, berusaha untuk melawan keegoisan hatinya untuk tetap mencintai _namja _manis itu, karena jika tidak, dia tidak tahu takdir macam apa yang akan menanti mereka._

"_Benci aku Sungie. Kau harus membenci seorang Choi Siwon"_

_Ucapan lirih mengiringi setetes air mata yang pada akhirnya jatuh dari sepasang _obsidian _miliknya._

_._

_._

Dalam diam, dia membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan. Detak jarum jam berbunyi nyaring di dinding seberang. Hembusan pemanas ruangan terdengar meraung dalam keheningan.

Kesunyian –

"Dia begitu manis, _oppa"_

– yang ternyata hanya dalam pikirannya.

"Saehee-ya? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

_Yeoja _cantik itu tersenyum, masih memandang foto Yesung yang kini berada ditangannya, "Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi, dan kau ternyata sedang menekuni hobi barumu hem? Melamun?"

Siwon mengerang pelan, memasukan pecahan gelas tadi ke tempat sampah.

"Siapa namanya?"

"_Ne?"_

"Siapa nama _namja _manis ini?" Saehee berkata tidak sabar, menghampirinya, lalu menempatkan foto Yesung tepat diwajahnya.

"Kim Yesung"

Lagi-lagi _yeoja _cantik itu tersenyum, membuat dia semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, "Pantas saja, dia begitu manis. Dan aku yakin dia adalah _namja _yang baik"

Dalam hati dia membenarkan, Yesung terlalu sempurna untuknya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berpisah?"

"A-apa?"

Dia terkejut, sangat. Bagiamana bisa Saehee tahu tentang apa hubungannya dengan Yesung dulu? Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menceritakan tentang Yesung pada Saehee, sekalipun tidak pernah.

"Bukankah kau masih mencintainya? Lalu kenapa kalian berpisah, _oppa?"_

Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, kenapa gadis itu bisa tahu begitu jauh, kenapa gadis itu bisa menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah begitu sulit dia tutupi? Dia memendamnya begitu dalam tapi kenapa gadis itu...

"Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu _oppa?"_

Saehee berkata lirih, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan masih membawa foto Yesung.

"Aku tahu sejak awal, sejak kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, aku tahu bahwa semua itu adalah kebohongan. Aku tahu kau menyayangiku tapi itu tidak lebih dari sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya bukan? Aku tahu _oppa, _aku tahu"

Dia masih membisu, membiarkan Saehee mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Kau masih mencintai _namja _manis ini, dan aku tahu dengan jelas"

Jemari _yeoja _itu kini berlari menyusuri wajah Yesung, dan dia hanya bisa memandang dalam diam.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti _oppa, _kenapa kalian berpisah? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai? Kenapa kalian harus memilih jalan yang begitu sulit?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang membuat hatinya kembali ditekan kuat. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Pandangannya kabur dalam bayang-bayang air mata yang siap meluncur, dia, Choi Siwon, _namja _yang tampak begitu kuat kembali terlihat lemah hanya karena mengingat seorang Kim Yesung.

Dia berjalan mendekati Saehee, duduk disebelah _yeoja _cantik itu. Mengambil foto Yesung, memandangnya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

Dia kembali menangis (lagi).

"Saehee-ya... maukah kau mendengar sebuah kisah?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Choi Siwon menceritakan takdir yang ingin membunuhnya dalam diam.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Salah satu kenangan dibalik warna senja yang mulai memudar. Dalam balutan malam yang mulai merangkak naik, Yesung pernah berkata padanya dengan suara lembut, selembut awan-awan kapas diatas langit.

Ketika itu mereka sedang menikmati aroma musim panas dibalkon _apartment_nya, saling berpelukan walaupun udara terasa begitu panas dan lengket.

"Cinta itu seperti segelas _Eiswein_" Yesung memulai kala itu.

Dia berpikir. _Eiswein?_

_Eiswein, _seperti namanya – _ice wine – _adalah jenis w_ine _manis yang dibuat menggunakan anggur dalam keadaan beku. Eiswein tidak diproduksi setiap tahun, sebagian besar karena faktor cuaca – namun bagi beberapa pembuat anggur yang berani mengambil risiko, _Eiswein _terbaik bisa dihasilkan dari musim terburuk sekalipun.

Karena tidak mendengar dia akan menyahut, Yesung melanjutkan, "Kesan pertama selalu manis – seperti sekeranjang aprikot segar berpadu dengan vanila dan gulali. Meskipun sudah diteguk habis, rasanya tersisa untuk waktu yang lama baik pahit maupun manis. Menurutku cinta selalu seperti itu. Mencintai seseorang, mungkin seperti berjalan di atas lapisan es tanpa merasakan dinginnya. Lapisan itu bisa retak kapan saja, namun bagai orang bodoh, kita terus melangkah maju. Walaupun terkadang ketakutan itu tetaplah ada, menguasai dan membuat kita mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Cinta adalah faktor yang membuat kita membulatkan tekad dan terus maju, percaya bahwa kita tidak akan jatuh dan tenggelam, walau percaya terlihat seperti risiko terbesar yang akan pernah kita ambil."

"Tapi tidak selamanya takdir akan berkata seperti yang kita inginkan bukan? Kemungkinan terburuk akan selalu ada" dia menyahut, entah kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin karena jauh didasar hatinya dia merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang akan merusak kebahagiannya kala itu.

Dan benar bukan? Kebahagiannya hancur begitu saja.

"Harapan"

Dia membalik tubuh mungil itu, menatap _caramel _yang balas menatap _obsidiann_ya, "_Ne?"_

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, dalam buku itu tertulis, cinta bisa berubah seperti kotak Pandora. Kita harus percaya akan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di dasar kotak. Sesuatu yang tetap tinggal bahkan saat segala hal mengerikan menyeruak ke luar. Harapan"

"Harapan"

Saat itu dia setuju dengan semua yang dikatakan sang kekasih. Harapan akan selalu ada disetiap keadaan terburuk sekalipun. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ketika dia merasakan sendiri apa itu takdir dan apa itu harapan. Dia tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Saat ini, baginya, cinta seperti berjalan diatas sebilah pisau tajam yang jelas-jelas melukainya. Bukan tentang risiko yang siap dia ambil tetapi memang risiko itu sudah terjadi. Dia terluka, bersikeras mempertahankan cintanya dan dia terluka. Dia tidak bisa maju bahkan memundurkan langkah. Karena luka itu akan tetap tercipta bahkan ketika dia berdiam diri.

Karena cinta mereka sampai kapan pun tidak akan memiliki sebuah takdir dari Tuhan.

.

.

.

Yesung menyukai musim gugur. Yesung menyukai _wine. _Yesung menyukai tulisan _Shaksespear. _Tiga hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Kim Yesung, dan tiga hal yang selalu bisa membuatnya teringat pada _namja _manis itu.

Bukankah dia pernah berkata bahwa mengingat Kim Yesung akan membuatnya lemah? Membuatnya kembali merasakan kesakitan?

Dia bodoh, terlalu bodoh.

Dalam keharusannya melupakan sosok Yesung, dia malah berjalan mendekat pada setiap hal yang akan selalu dilalui _namja _manis itu.

_Gaeul. Wine. _Dan _Shakespeare._

Lembaran usang berbalik pelan, gesekan kertas tua yang menamani keletup karbon dioksida yang menguap. _Gaeul _masih begitu sepi untuk memulai aktivitasnya hari ini.

"Kenapa dia bisa meninggalkan buku ini? Dia tidak seceroboh itu hingga membuatnya melupakan _Shakespear"_

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, dia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Cho Kyuhyun selalu tidak pernah menyukainya. Tentu saja, dia sudah menyakiti sahabat _namja _itu bukan?

"Dia terlalu terburu-buru tempo hari. Dan ah! Apakah aku sudah memberitahumu Tuan Choi?"

Dia menutup buka usang itu, alisnya berkerut menatap Kyuhyun, "Tentang?"

"Bahwa Yesung kembali dijodohkan, dan sepertinya kali ini Kangin _ahjussi _benar-benar serius"

"Benarkah? Itu terdengar bagus"

"Kau benar-benar aneh Choi Siwon, aku yakin kau masih mencintai Yesung, tapi kau juga terlihat senang sekarang? Dia dijodohkan Tuan Choi, dan itu artinya dia akan menikah"

Siwon tersenyum gamang, jemarinya bermain di leher gelas, "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau ketahui Cho Kyuhyun."

"Seberapa banyak hingga kau bisa menyakiti Yesung?" kilatan kemarahan itu terlihat jelas di mata Kyuhyun, "tidak tahukah kau hampir setiap malam dia menangis? Kau tidak tahu bukan setiap detik yang dia lewati selalu saja digunakan untuk melamun tentangmu?"

Dia tahu, tanpa harus Kyuhyun kembali menegaskan segalanya, dia tahu, seberapa jauh dia menggoreskan luka di hati Yesung.

"Dia sakit Siwon, lebih dari yang kau tahu"

_Cabernet Sauvignon _kembali mengalir di tenggorokannya. Mendung? Ketika ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan awan hitam di langit, rasa-rasanya dia yakin, tidak lama lagi hujan akan mengguyur Seoul.

"Dan kau tidak tahu bukan jika aku lebih merasa sakit?" dia berkata dingin. Bukan bermaksud menggertak atau apapun. Tapi rasa sakit dihatinya benar-benar tidak mampu diungkapkan dengan rangkaian kata.

Dia terluka, lebih dari yang mereka tahu.

"Lalu apa alasanmu meninggalkannya eoh? Apa alasanmu Choi Siwon?'

Dia menelan ludahnya, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab. Jika dia memberitahu Kyuhyun, dia yakin Yesung juga pasti akan segera mengetahui tentang rahasia 'kecil' yang dia miliki. Tidak, Yesung tidak boleh tahu, hanya dia, Saehee dan orang itu yang tahu.

Dan dia belum sempat mengatakan apapun, membantah apapun ketika suara indah itu mengenterupsi mereka. Suara indah yang tanpa dia sadari kembali membuat air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Siwonie..."

.

.

.

Jika kalian berada di posisinya saat ini apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

Dia tidak bisa disini, namun kakinya juga tidak mampu untuk melangkah pergi.

"Siwonie..."

Suara itu kembali terdengar, lebih menghantam pendnegarannya kali ini. Jantungnya, Tuhan, rasanya dia bisa mati saat ini juga.

Untuk sejenak _obsidian_nya kembali terperangkap masuk dalam sepasang _caramel _cerah itu, memaksanya untuk melihat seberapa luka yang telah dia torehkan disana, memaksanya untuk terseret kembali pada rasa bersalah yang sebenarnya selalu menghantuinya.

Sosok itu, _namja _manis itu perlahan mendekat, pandangan matanya mulai terlihat gelisah, dia melirik Kyuhyun yang seolah membiarkan semua terjadi begitu saja. Seolah sorot mata itu mengatakan bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan semua saat ini juga.

Namun tidak, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dia berdiri, menyambar mantel di punggung kursi.

Pergi.

"Siwon! Kumohon, jangan pergi!"

Jemari mungil itu menarik tangannya, terasa bergetar, dingin. Lelehan itu tidak terlihat, namun dia tahu, _namja _manis itu, Kim Yesung, kembali menangis.

Dan kali ini terasa jauh lebih menyesakan.

"Lepasakan tanganmu Kim Yesung"

Yesung menggeleng, tatapan matanya seolah menelanjangai Siwon, "_Andwe.. _Siwonie... kumohon... _andwe"_

Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Jangan memasang wajah begitu terluka, walaupun itu sebuah kenyataan. Jangan didepannya, atau keyakinannya akan semakin goyah, atau dia akan semakin lemah dan tidak mampu melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia menyantakan tangannya kasar, mungkin jika tidak ada Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang _namja _manis itu, sudah bisa dipastikan punggung Yesung mencium lantai kayu dibawah mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

Dia pergi, dia harus pergi sekarang.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan terluka dari sepasang _caramel _indah itu, tanpa peduli kemarahan dari Kyuhyun. Dia pergi, melangkah cepat keluar dari _Gaeul._

Hujan?

Dia baru menyadarinya saat ini, ketika kakinya menginjak tanah basah diluar, saat tetessan air mulai memabasahi tubuhnya, dia baru sadar bahwa langit ikut menangis dalam diam.

Bruk!

Dia mematung, tangannya yang baru saja akan membuka pintu kemudin berhenti di udara. Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar khawatir membuatnya semakin merasa takut.

Yesung jatuh pingsan ditengah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras.

Hatinya mencelos, air mata kini benar-benar mengalir bersama hujan yang seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dia berlari, meraih tubuh mungil nan dingin itu dalam dekapannya. Menggumamakan kata maaf tak terucap.

Dengan tatapan mata redup, dia mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan mereka.

Yesung tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Dan satu-satunya cara hanya membawa _namja _manis itu ke rumah, yang sama saja akan membuahkan cacian dari Kangin untuknya.

Namun kali ini itu sama sekali tidak penting. Yesung jauh lebih penting.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Yesungie"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**Love Clouds_Yanie_yesunghyunggue90_yesungismine_ _sardonyx3424_szasza harnis_Nierin_Deanda mahfita_ajib4ff_Lim Rin Rin_maycloudself13_ElfCloud Dhy_Nakazawa Ryu_Oh Hyunsung_CheftyClouds_clye_CloudsYeskie_GaemGyu92_ mitha3424_cloudalones**_

* * *

_Terima kasih untuk segala kritik, saran, permintaan (?) dan pujian (?) jeongmal gomawo ^^_

_rasanya menulis ff ini kayak nulis novel o_O entahlah~ agak2 gimana gitu .-._

_maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginan. :)_

_tapi hana sedikit kecewa ini, yg 'liat' sama yg 'review' ff Eiswein selisihnya terlalu... well... mengejutkan xD jujur aja itu bikin 'sakit hati'. untuk para silent readers, bisakah kalian muncul? :D  
_

_._

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	3. Chapter 3

_FF pesenan **Magieapril** eonnie sekaligus buat 'hadiah' ultah. ^^ eonni mianhae~ hana tahu ini amat sangat mengecewakan.  
_

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Disini Hana hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU, Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_**.**_

_**~I have found the paradox, if you love until it hurts, there can be no more heart, only more love~**_

"_**Mother Teresa"**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kim Yesung sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Sebagai anak tunggal dari Keluarga Kim membuatnya hidup dalam gelimang kasih sayang, harta dan perhatian. Memiliki seorang _namja _cantik sebagai ibunya yang penuh dengan rasa cinta yang begitu besar, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang begitu manja. Ayahnya yang merupakan seorang Presiden Direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar membuatnya mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Apapun.

Dia hanya tahu tawa dan kebahagiaan. Hidupnya selalu sempurna bukan? Namun ada satu hal yang dulu tidak dia ketahui, satu hal yang merubah semuanya. Bahwa dia dan ibunya hidup dibalik kebohongan yang diciptakan ayahnya sendiri.

Dua tahun lalu, musim dingin pertama yang benar-benar telah merubah hidupnya yang sempurna. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kenangan menyakitkan itu. Setiap detail ucapan-ucapan kasar yang terlontar, setiap detail tangisan pilu yang membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit. Dia mengingatnya, bagaimana untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ketika itu malam natal, salju turun dengan lebat diluar, membuat hawa dingin yang terasa mencekam.

Tentang rasa sakit. Kesetiaan. Dan tangis.

Dia baru menyadarinya kala itu. Sang ayah yang selama ini dia banggakan ternyata melakukan sebuah kesalahan 'kecil' yang membuat ibunya menangis pilu. _Namja _cantik itu memukul dada suaminya berkali-kali, melampiaskan emosinya dalam kekuatan lemah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Kangin-ah... kenapa..."

Dia hanya diam, melihat ayahnya yang mulai menangis, terbata menenangkan isterinya.

"_Mianhae... mianhae..."_

"Kau... hiks... kau brengsek Kangin! Kau brengsek!"

"Teukie... maafkan aku. Semua hanya masa lalu Teukie..."

Tubuh Ibunya menegang, pandangannya garang menatap sang suami, "Masa lalu? Semua hanya masa lalu?! Tapi itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut masa lalu Kim Kangin!"

"Teukie-ya..."

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kangin... kenapa..."

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu, namun ketika isakan lirih itu kembali terdengar dalam balutan kalimat menyakitkan, dia tahu, bahwa manusia sesempurna apapun pasti mempunyai sebuah masa lalu yang kelam.

"Kenapa kau berselingkuh Kangin... kenapa? Dia sahabatku! Kau brengsek!"

.

.

Dia tidak benar-benar mempercayai cinta setelah itu. Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian malam natal yang begitu menggores kepercayaannya. Sebuah berita yang kembali menghancurkannya terdengar.

Pagi yang cerah di akhir Desember ketika salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya datang, tergopoh-gopoh dengan muka yang begitu pucat. Napasnya tersengal, mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu sulit terucap, "Tuan... Tuan... isteri anda..."

"Ada apa dengan Teukie? Ada apa dengannya?!"

"Be-beliau... ditemukan tewas. Jasadnya mengapung di Sungai Han beberapa kilo meter dari pusat kota"

Dan dia tahu, dunianya telah berubah sejak detik kematian ibunya.

.

.

Dia pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja _itu ketika mereka sedang berada di _Gaeul. _Niat awalnya hanya ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang bekerja, namun semua rencana berubah ketika melihat sosok tampan itu.

Dia tidak percaya cinta. Setelah perelingkuhan ayahnya yang membuat ibunya bunuh diri, dia tidak bisa lagi dengan mudah percaya akan perasaan itu. Dia masih terngiang begitu sakitnya perasaan yang dipuja oleh semua orang. Dia takut, ya, dia hanya takut terluka seperti ibunya saat ingin mencoba.

Tetapi hatinya benar-benar berubah. Sosok itu, _namja _tampan itu, seolah menyeretnya untuk mendekat. Ketertarikan aneh membuatnya tidak bisa lepas hanya untuk sepersekian detik dari pesona misteriusnya. Dia memandang dalam diam, hingga entah keberanian dari mana dia melangkah mendekat. Sedikit berbasa-basi padahal berniat mencegah _namja _itu pergi.

Dan dia berhasil bukan? Dalam usahanya menelaah apa yang sedang bergetar didadanya, dia mencoba memahami hal lain. Menatap lekat setiap detail. Merasakan setiap getaran hebat yang mengalir. Dia mempelajarinya, dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang begitu lama dia coba abaikan. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya. Karena tanpa bisa dia cegah dia mulai tertarik, dan terseret begitu dalam pada pesona misterius yang menyelubungi _namja _itu.

.

.

Sosok sempurna dalam satu nama yang mampu menggetarkan jiwanya.

Choi Siwon.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Eiswein ~Chapter 3~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gaeul. _Hujan. Dan Siwon.

Dia mengingatnya dengan begitu jelas.

Disorientasi sesaat sebelum dia benar-benar bisa melihat dengan jelas sekelilingnya.

Ini... kamarnya. Kenapa dia bisa sampai disini? Terkhir kali yang dia tahu adalah dia mengejar Siwon lalu, semuanya gelap.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan menemukan sepasang manik tajam yang seolah mengintimidasinya, "_Dad..."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Yesung?!" suara itu terdengar begitu marah, sejenak memejamkan _caramel_nya, kepalanya kembali berdenyut, "bukankah _Dad _sudah melarangmu menemui Choi Siwon hah?!"

Siwon. Choi Siwon. Kenapa ayahnya bisa tahu bahwa dia baru saja bertemu Siwon. Atau jangan-jangan...

Tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dia beranjak, turun dari ranjang.

"Yesung, kau mau kemana?!"

"Si-siwon... Siwonie..."

Terdengar ayahnya menggeram, tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan ketika tangannya ditarik oleh sang ayah, membuat tubuhnya kembali jatuh diatas ranjang.

"_Dad... _Siwon.. kumohon... Siwon..." air matanya kembali mengalir. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak ketika bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali. Siwonnya... Siwon, dia merindukan _namja _itu.

"Kim Yesung cukup! Berhentilah memikirkan _namja _itu! Berhentilah mencintai _namja _itu!"

Ayahnya terlihat begitu marah, namun ada sesuatu disana, ada kilatan aneh di _caramel _yang sama.

"_Wae?! _Kenapa _Dad _begitu membencinya?! Kenapa _Dad s_elalu menjauhkanku dari Siwon?!" napasnya terengah, air matanya masih mengalir, dan kini tatapan kemarahannya tegantikan sorot kecewa yang begitu dalam, apa salahnya? Kenapa ayahnya selalu melarang dia berhubungan dengan _namja _itu? Apa salah Siwon? "beri aku satu alasan _Dad, _satu alasan kenapa aku harus berpisah dengan Siwon" lanjutnya dalam suara lirih. Dadanya terlalu sesak untuk kembali berteriak.

Tatapan ayahnya mengeras, begitu banyak hal yang seolah sengaja ditutupi disana, "Alasannya karena sampai kapanpun tidak ada takdir untukmu dan Choi Siwon, Kim Yesung. Tidak akan pernah"

Terasa terlalu dingin, kalimat ayahnya terlalu menusuk untuk dia dengar.

Masih dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat, ayahnya berbalik, pergi. Menutup pintu dengan kasar. Meninggalkannya yang kini meringkuk disudut ranjang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dia temukan jawabannya.

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya _Dad..."_

.

.

.

Kangin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Rasanya begitu letih, tubuh, pikiran bahkan hatinya. Dia begitu lelah dengan semua ini.

Menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar putranya, pandangannya kosong kedepan. Namun jika kau memandangnya lebih jauh, ada sebuah gurat kesedihan disana, guratan luka dan penyesalan. Tuhan tengah menghukumnya saat ini, dia tahu dia berdosa tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?

Dalam kesesakan yang membungkusnya dia bergumam lirih, menggantungkan sedikit harapan agar Tuhan bisa berbaik hati padanya.

"Kau boleh membenci _Dad, _Yesung. Tapi _Dad _mohon jangan mencintai _namja _itu. Jangan mencintai Choi Siwon"

.

Ini harapannya yang terkahir, bisakah Tuhan mengabulkannya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Saehee? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Siwon benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat Saehee telah duduk di sofa ruang tengah, dia baru saja pulang setelah mengantarkan Yesung.

Saehee nampak sedikit gelisah, menggigit bibir bawahnya, "_Oppa..."_

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, berjalan mengitari meja lalu duduk disebelah _yeoja _cantik itu, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Saehee menghela napas panjang, "Kim Yesung..."

"Yesung? _Wae?"_

Kedua manik kembar itu menatapnya ragu, "Apa Kim Yesung kekasihmu - "

" - dia bukan kekasihku lagi Sahee-ya" potongnya cepat.

"Aiss! Jangan memotong perkataanku Choi Siwon" kesal Saehee. Dia mengangguk patuh.

"Apa Kim Yesung yang kau maksud adalah anak Kim Kangin? Pemilik Kim_Group _itu?"

Alisnya terangkat, dia sedikit terkejut dengan informasi yang didapatkan Saehee, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Saehee terlihat frustasi, _yeoja _itu menggeram tertahan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Apa _oppa _masih ingat dengan ceritaku beberapa hari yang lalu? Tentang Kibum _oppa _yang dijodohkan _Dad _dengan anak teman bisnisnya?"

"_Ne, _aku masih – "

Apa? Perjodohan? Tunggu, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun juga berkata tentang perjodohan? Jangan bilang bahwa...

" - Kibum _oppa _dijodohkan dengan _namja _bernama Kim Yesung, dan sepertinya Yesung yang aku maksud adalah orang yang sama"

Dia berbohong jika berkata bahwa dia tidak merasa sakit, padahal jelas-jelas dadanya terasa sesak. Jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu menyakitkan. Rasa itu kembali, dalam bentuk yang lebih nyata dan jauh lebih memilukan.

"Mereka akan menikah _oppa. Dad _sudah memutuskan pernikahan mereka akan dipercepat"

Dia menggeleng cepat. Tidak. Dia seharusnya bahagia bukan? Yesung akan menemukan orang yang tepat. Kim Kibum benar-benar orang yang sangat tepat untuk mendampingi Yesung. Lalu apa yang perlu dia risaukan? Apa yang perlu dia pikirkan lagi? Tidak ada bukan? Bukankah tidak ada takdir untuk mereka? Jadi tidak ada lagi sebuah harapan yang menggantung disana.

"Bukankah itu berita bagus Saehee-ya? Kibum orang baik, Yesung akan bahagia bersamanya"

Saehee menatapnya miris, ada simpati yang nampak jelas dikedua manik kembar itu. Dia berpaling, dia tidak butuh dikasihani.

"_Oppa..."_

"Ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

Dia beranjak, mengambil kunci mobil yang tadi sempat dia letakkan dimeja, kembali menyambar mantelnya.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat apapun?"

Gerakannya yang tengah memakai mantel berhenti, menatap Saehee yang menatapnya prihatin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan"

"Tapi kau mencintainya _oppa, _dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu"

"Dan sayangnya kami tidak boleh saling mencintai Kim Saehee. Kau tidak mengerti"

Saehee menyentuh lengannya, memaksanya untuk menatap _yeoja _itu, "Aku mengerti _oppa"_

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!"

Saehee begitu terkejut ketika dia meninggikan suaranya. Emosinya tidak bisa stabil jika sudah menyangkut Kim Yesung bukan? Bahkan dia sama terkejutnya ketika aliran hangat itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Apakah sesakit itu? Apakah hatinya benar-benar tidak lagi bisa menampung luka itu?

"_Oppa..."_

"Ya, aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Kim Yesung, Saehee-ya... Aku mencintainya"

Dia merasakan Saehee memeluknya, mengusap lembut punggungnya seolah menenangkan, "Aku tahu _oppa, _aku tahu"

Dia membiarkan dirinya nampak begitu lemah, begitu rapuh. Membiarkan seorang _yeoja _menjadi sandarannya saat ini. Karena dibalik sikap tegarnya, dia hanya manusia biasa yang juga memiliki batas, dia juga merasa sakit.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Saehee? Apa?"

"Bertanyalah pada hatimu _oppa, _kau akan tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan"

Dia tergugu, menangis tanpa isakan. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir lagi, biarkan dia menangis lagi.

"Kau memilih untuk mencintai Kim Yesung ataupun melupakannya itu adalah pilihan _oppa. _Jadi biarkan hatimu yang memilihnya"

"Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan jika pilihanmu akan membuat Tuhan marah sekalipun"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kibum memandang bingung ke arah ayahnya. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Pernikahannya dengan Yesung dipercepat? Hey! Bahkan dia baru sekali bertemu _namja _itu, mereka belum benar-benar berkenelan. Kenapa bisa seperti ini eoh?

"Kangin yang menginginkan pernikahan kalian dipercepat. Entahlah, _dad _juga tidak tahu kenapa dia terlihat terburu-buru seperti itu" ujar ayahnya.

Kibum menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak masalah, lagipula dia memang tertarik pada Kim Yesung, hanya saja bukankah ini terlalu mengejutkan? Dia juga tidak yakin Yesung akan menyetujui rencana gila ayahnya sendiri.

"Tidak bisakah diundur beberapa bulan? Biarkan kami saling mengenal dulu _Dad"_

Ayahnya mengedikan bahu, terlihat sama bingungnya, "_Dad _juga lebih suka jika kalian saling mengenal terlebih dahulu. Tapi Kangin benar-benar memaksa Kibum-ah, _Dad _sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya"

Kibum memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut, kenapa dia jadi pusing memikirkan ini? Ayahnya beranjak dari ruang tengah, memilih meninggalkannya yang terus berpikir tentang apa yang mungkin bisa lebih baik dari ini.

"_Oppa..."_

Ia berbalik, menemukan _yeodongsaeng_nya menatapnya aneh, apalagi ini?

"Apakah yang dikatakan _Dad _benar? Kau akan segera menikah dengan Yesung _oppa?"_

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Saehee darinya. "_Ne, _Kangin _ahjussi _yang memintanya"

"Apakah _oppa _menyayangiku?"

Hah? "Tentu saja _oppa _menyayangimu, cantik. Apa yang terjadi?" Kibum menghampiri Saehee, mengusap lembut kepala adiknya.

"Kalau begitu betalkan pernikahan kalian"

"Apa?" Kibum nampak begitu terkejut. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Batalkan pernikahan kalian!"

"Apa alasanmu menyuruh _oppa _melakukan itu?"

Saehee menggigit bibirnya, terlihat gelisah. Gadis itu memandang ke manapun asal jangan ke arah mata Kibum yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Tidak alasan apapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin _oppa _cepat menikah dan pergi meninggalkanku" ujar Saehee, setelah itu ia berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kim Kibum sendiri dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang masih berkeliaran diotaknya.

Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Daun _maple _terakhir yang jatuh hari ini. Ranting-ranting kering itu kini benar-benar sendiri ditengah hawa yang begitu dingin.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Musim gugur. Selalu saja nampak begitu indah dibalik kerapuhan yang terlihat. Dia menghela napas kecil, membiarkan uap air terbentuk dihadapannya. Jemari mungilnya memegang erat besi yang terasa begitu dingin, pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya.

"Menikmati musim gugur Yesungie?"

Dia menoleh, menemukan Kyuhyun yang melambai kecil ke arahnya. Sahabatnya itu kini tengah duduk ditepi ranjang, kapan Kyuhyun tiba? Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "tentu saja mengunjungi sahabatku yang sedang patah hati" lanjutnya.

Dia menyipitkan _caramel_nya tidak suka, "Apa maksudmu eh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, membuatnya semakin kesal, dengan cepat dia berjalan masuk, menutup pintu kaca balkon dengan kasar, lalu memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku eoh?!"

"Karena kau menyebalkan Cho!"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan, tangannya meraih benda lain yang tadi dia letakan disebelahnya, "Buku kesayanganmu. Kau meninggalkannya di tempatku beberapa hari yang lalu"

Dia langsung menyambarnya, _caramel_nya berbinar cerah, "Aku kira aku menghilangkannya kau tahu"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu, "Jadi?"

"Jadi? Apa?"

"Benarkah yang aku dengar? Pernikahanmu akan dipercepat?"

Dia memasang senyum yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan, mengangguk, "_Ne. _Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menikahi Kim Kibum, _namja _menyebalkan itu"

Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh, dan itu membuatnya merasa risih, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Cho!"

"Kau tidak mencintai Kim Kibum, Yesung"

"Lalu?"

"Kau mencintai Choi Siwon"

Entah karena apa yang jelas ketika dia mendengar nama Choi Siwon, tubuhnya selalu saja langsung bereaksi, "Dan Siwon membenciku"

"Siapa bilang?"

_Caramel_nya mengerjap bingung, menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan, "Kyu?"

"Siwon mencintaimu, Yesung. Dia masih mencintaimu."

Ada rasa bahagia yang mengalir didadanya, hatinya terasa begitu membuncah ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Benarkah Siwon masih mencintainya? Lalu kenapa Siwon meninggalkannya seperti itu? Apa ini bagian dari rencana ayahnya untuk memisahkannya dari Siwon?

"Bagiamana bisa kau – "

Dia baru saja akan menyuarakan rasa penasarannya ketika pintu kamar diketuk. Dia menggumamkan kata masuk, sebelum seorang _maid _masuk bersama seseorang, "Tuan muda, Tuan Kibum sudah datang"

Dan dia harus menelan pertanyaannya bulat-bulat ketika Kibum mengatakan, "Apa kau sudah siap _chagi? _Kita harus memilih cincin pernikahan kita sekarang"

Jadi, apakah semua sudah terlambat?

.

.

.

Kibum melirik sekilas _namja _manis disebelahnya, keningnya berkerut tidak suka. _Well, _sejak tadi dia mengoceh panjang lebar dan ternyata tidak ada satu pun kalimatnya yang didengar Yesung. Oh, siapapun akan merasa kesal jika diabaikan seperti ini bukan?

"Yesung?"

Tidak ada jawaban, _namja _manis itu kini menatap cincin-cincin yang berjajar di dalam rak kaca dengan pandangan kosong, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kim Yesung!" kali ini tangannya menyentuh lembut pundak _namja _manis itu, dan yah, akhirnya Yesung menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Ne?"_

"Mana yang kau pilih?" Dia mendorong tiga cincin berbeda ke hadapan Yesung, tiga cincin dengan berlian yang begitu mahal.

Yesung terlihat tidak suka, "Ini terlalu berlebihan"

"Apa?"

"Berlian-berlian itu Kibum, aku tidak menyukainya"

Dia menghela napas kecil, beralih ke arah seorang _yeoja _yang melayani mereka, "Adakah cincin yang lebih sederhana? Tapi tetap dengan kualitas yang terbaik"

_Yeoja _itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk, "Ini Tuan, tanpa berlian namun dengan emas putih kualitas terbaik"

Dia mengambilnya memperlihatkannya pada Yesung, "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Yesung hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Lebih baik" dia tidak mendengar nada senang di suara itu, kembali menghela napas.

"Kibum?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku menunggu di mobil? Aku... lelah"

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan _namja m_anis itu, wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dengan sepasang _caramel _yang terlihat sayu. Akhirnya Kibum mengangguk, membiarkan Yesung kembali ke mobil sendirian.

Dan lagi-lagi dia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, "Kau benar-benar sulit ditaklukan Kim Yesung"

.

.

.

Dia mengerjapkan _caramel_nya, memiringkan kepala. Terlihat berpikir.

Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke mobil jika mobil itu terkunci dan Kibum yang membawa kunci tersebut? Aiss! _Pabbo! _Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu?!

Dia berbalik, berniat akan kembali menghampiri Kibum ketika sebuah pikiran lain menghambatnya. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuknya? Beberapa hari ini dia terkurung di kamar karena sang ayah sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya keluar dan hari ini pun dia mendapatkan ijin keluar karena Kibum beralasan bahwa mereka akan mencari cincin pernikahan. Jadi, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Kesempatan bagus untuk sejenak melarikan diri?

Dia tersenyum, benar ini kesempatan bagus. Karena dia benar-benar harus menemui seseorang saat ini. Jemarinya merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Men_dial _angka satu yang langsung tersambung pada seseorang.

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kumohon. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku menunggumu di taman yang sering kita kunjungi. Kuharap kau datang. Choi Siwon"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan Siwon sedang merutuki kebodohannya saat ini, kenapa dia menyutujui pertemuannya dengan Yesung? Kenapa dia mau saja bertemu dengan _namja _manis itu disini?

Alasannya sangat sederhana sebenarnya, karena dia rindu. Ya, dia rindu walaupun dia tahu hal ini akan menjadi penghalang yang membuatnya sulit terlepas.

Dari ekor matanya Siwon dapat melihat Yesung bergerak gelisah, jemari mungil itu saling bertautan erat. Ada apa?

"Siwonie?"

Siwon bergumam, menunjukan bahwa dia mendengarkan. Yesung menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku akan menikah"

Dia tidak terlalu terkejut sebenarnya, hanya saja rasa sakit itu masih tetap sama. Masih saja terasa begitu menyesakan, "Benarkah? Itu terdengar bagus Yesung"

Sedatar mungkin dia berbicara, tidak ingin menunjukan ekspresi apapun disini, atau emosinya akan meluap dalam sakit hati yang lebih dalam.

Tidak ada suara, mereka kembali terdiam. Langit nampak mendung diatas sana, awan-awan hitam seolah siap jatuh kapan saja dengan bulir-bulir air langit yang dingin. Derak ranting yang tersapu angin terdengar bersamaan dengan suara lirih dari Yesung, "Kenapa kau tidak mencegahku Siwonie? _Wae?"_

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, terasa begitu kebas.

"Untuk apa aku mencegahmu untuk menikah eh?" suaranya sedikit bergetar di akhir. Tidak! Jangan terlihat lemah sekarang.

Yesung menoleh, menatap Siwon yang kini entah sedang menatap apa. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Sudah sedekat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu"

Yesung menggeram, menghapus kasar air matanya, "Kau bohong! Kau berbohong padaku?!"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu! Apa itu kurang jelas?!"

Jemari mungil Yesung menarik wajah Siwon, memaksa sepasang _obsidian _itu untuk menatap _caramel_nya dalam, "Tatap aku jika sedang berbicara Choi Siwon!" napasnya tersengal "katakan sekali lagi, katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku!"

Siwon membisu. Jangan menangis seperti itu, jangan menunjukan tatapan terluka seperti itu. Seharusnya dia pergi sekarang juga, meninggalkan Yesung sebelum semua pertahanannya runtuh. Tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa digerakan. Wajah Yesung, wajah itu yang menahannya. Tangannya seolah akan terangkat, siap untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata disana. Tapi tidak, jangan melakukan itu.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku Choi Siwon"

Suara itu terdengar jauh lebih lirih, menghilang dibagian akhir, seakan tertelan oleh kepahitan yang Yesung rasakan. Jemari yang masih berada diwajah Siwon bergetar seiring dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menggerogotinya.

"Kim Yesung, aku – "

Siwon belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika sepasang bibir _kissable _itu menyentuh bibirnya. Dia terkejut, apalagi ketika Yesung melumat bibirnya kasar. Ada begitu banyak rasa disana, sakit hati, kekecewaan, kerinduan dan cinta yang seolah tidak tersampaikan. Seharusnya dia mendorong tubuh Yesung, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tapi tidak, ketika ciuman mereka terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dengan rasa asin dari air mata Yesung, pertahan Siwon benar-benar runtuh saat itu juga. Pertahanan yang dia bangun selama ini hancur hanya karena ciuman Yesung yang terasa menuntut. Dia membiarkan dirinya terbawa pada arus yang salah, membiarkan dirinya kembali pada jerat pesona yang tidak mampu lagi dia abaikan. Tangannya meraih pinggang dan tengkuk Yesung, mengambil alih dominasi.

Yesung mengerang tertahan, membiarkan Siwon yang memimpin, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher _namja _tampan itu. Erat. Begitu erat. Karena dia tidak ingin lagi merasa kehilangan.

Mereka masih terus melakukannya, seolah tidak ada hari esok lagi. Kerinduan yang terlalu lama terpendam kini meluap. Rasa cinta yang begitu lama tersimpan menjadi hal yang begitu mendominasi disana. Yesung masih menangis, membiarkan air matanya terlarut dalam ciuman Siwon.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku Wonie, aku tahu" ucap Yesung ketika ciuman itu berhenti, napas mereka terengah dengan dahi yang saling menempel.

Siwon tidak menyahut, dia kembali meraup bibir Yesung dalam ciumannya. Kali ini jauh lebih dalam. Membiarkan lidahnya menerobos masuk, mengecap setiap rasa yang begitu dia rindukan.

Dia menyerah. Kali ini dia benar-benar menyerah. Persetan dengan takdir yang tidak mereka miliki. Dia tidak lagi peduli. Dia terlalu mencintai Kim Yesung, sampai kapanpun dia akan sangat mencintai Kim Yesung. Dia tahu Tuhan akan marah, Tuhan akan murka pada mereka tapi dia tidak lagi bisa berdiam diri. Berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja padahal hatinya terluka. Tidak bisa lagi mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintai Yesung padahal kenyataannya rasa cinta itu semakin hari semakin membuatnya merasa sesak.

Kali ini dia membiarkan semua mengalir. Mereka akan menghadapi takdir apa yang akan mereka terima setelah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kibum hanya bisa menatap Kangin yang kini bergerak gelisah. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa teman ayahnya itu bisa begitu gelisah. Yesung bukan lagi bayi yang harus terus diawasi bukan? Kenapa semua seolah menjadi begitu buruk?

"_Ahjussi, _tenanglah. Mungkin Yesung sedang ke rumah temannya"

Kangin mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun, dan dia bilang Yesung tidak ada disana"

"Temannya yang lain mungkin?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Yesung tidak pernah pergi dengan siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun"

Oke, satu fakta lagi yang dia dapat dari Kim Yesung. Dan itu terasa aneh dihatinya. Tidak pernah pergi dengan siapapun kecuali Kyuhyun? Oh, sedekat apakah hubungan mereka? Dia jadi merasa cemburu.

"Dimana anak itu" Kangin menggeram tertahan, dia takut jika Yesung pergi menemui _namja _itu lagi. Ketakutannya beralasan, sangat beralasan.

Kibum mencoba menghubungi nomer Yesung lagi, dan masih saja sama, nomer itu tidak aktif. "Apakah _ahjussi _tahu teman Yesung yang lain?"

Kangin terlihat berpikir, seolah menimbang-nimbang, ketika jemarinya akan meraih ponsel yang berada dimeja pintu utama terbuka, memperlihatkan Yesung yang pulang dengan wajah sendu.

Kibum tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bahkan ketika Yesung bertanya dengan nada begitu lirih dia masih saja tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"_Dad... _apa alasanmu sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

Wajah ayahnya mengeras, dan dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan ayahnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bersamanya? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintainya?"

Ayahnya masih saja diam, dia berjalan mendekat, seolah tidak mempedulikan Kibum yang juga berada disana, dia berlutut, menundukan kepala, "Aku mencintainya _Dad – " _tangan kanannya mencengkram erat dadanya " – aku mencintainya hingga terasa sesak disini"

Air matanya kembali mengalir dan ayahnya masih saja bergeming.

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintainya, beri aku satu alasan yang masuk akal _Dad. _Beritahu aku..."

Terlalu hening untuk suasan malam dengan derak angin diluar sana, detak jarum jam disudut ruangan sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga suara ayahnya kembali terdengar, bukan suara tegas yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bukan pula suara dingin yang ingin membuatnya patuh oleh perintah. Dia mendongak, wajah tampan dibalik usianya yang mulai menua itu seolah menunjukan penyesalan, sepasang _caramel _yang biasanya menatapnya tajam itu terlihat begitu rapuh dalam gurat kesedihan. Ayahnya begitu tertekan dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyadari ayahnya sudah terlalu lelah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya Yesungie?"

Dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, kenapa hatinya sekarang malah terasa begitu ragu? Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia sudah bertanya pada Siwon tapi _namja _itu sama sekali tidak mau memberitahunya apapun.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Dia mengangguk, mengusap air matanya.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintainya, kau tidak boleh mencintai Choi Siwon – " disudut lain Kibum terkesiap, sedangkan tubuhnya menegang seolah mengantisipasi apa yang akan dia dengar, " – tentu saja kau tidak boleh mencintai kakakmu sendiri bukan?"

Apa?

"Bagaimana bisa kalian saling mencintai jika didalam tubuh kalian mengalir darah yang sama?"

Air matanya benar-benar berhenti kali ini, dia lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. Semuanya terasa kebas. Jantungnya, dimana jantungnya berdetak? Dia meraba dadanya sendiri, apakah paru-parunya masih berfungsi?

"Kau tidak boleh mencintai Siwon, Yesungie. Dia kakakmu, dia _hyung_mu"

Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa semua terasa seperti sebuah mimpi buruk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**ElfCloud Dhy_Nierin_SilmiYJ_ _cloudhy_CheftyClouds_yesunghyunggue90_CloudsYeski e_kimyo_Nakazawa Ryu_ryu jackson clouds_szasza harnis_ 24_ajib4ff _Cloudy10_mitha3424_maycloudself13_L Hanazawa_momo7326_yesungismine_Deanda Mahfita_ikhaasan_clye_aKyuCloud_GaemGyu92_sardonyx 3424_Ayyes3407_LalaClouds_r3diavolo89_KyuWoon_Lee Chizumi**_

_(maaf jika ada nama yg ga kesebut ^^)  
_

* * *

_Semua sudah terungkap disini bukan? Itu alasan kenapa mereka harus berpisah :)  
_

_Mencoba sedikit merubah cara bercerita di chapter ini, semoga tidak lagi terlihat terlalu 'berat'. Dan Hana rasa chapter ini tambah aneh. u.u_

_Oh ya, Hana bukan anak sastra tapi calon anak sastra! xD waks~ jadi doakan saja :'3_

_Terima kasih untuk yang masih mau membca ff abal Hana seperti biasa ^^ terima kasih._

_Berikan pendapat kalian untuk cahpter ini ne? :3_

_~Tersedia kotak review, Tolong saling menghargai ^^~_

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida _

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Disini Hana hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU, Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo(s), alur berantakan, Incest?**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

"_**Why love if losing hurts so much? I have no answers anymore; only the life I have lived. The pain now is part of the happiness then.**__**"**_

_**~Anthony Hopkins~**_

_**.**_

* * *

Tidak ada takdir untuk mereka. Kali ini dia benar-benar paham makna dari kalimat itu. Ini bukan lagi tentang rasa sakit, bukan tentang pengorbanan ataupun tetang melepaskan. Ini tentang sebuah kenyataan yang seolah berteriak dihadapan mereka. Berteriak dengan begitu lantang.

Tidak ada takdir untuk mereka.

Jadi sekarang, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Kim Yesung tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Choi Siwon, bagaimana bisa _namja _itu menjadi anak Choi Heechul sahabat ibunya dulu? Orang ketiga yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia? Jika ia bertanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap perasaannya sekarang? Terhadap Choi Siwon atau ia harus memanggilnya Kim Siwon? Anak yang lahir dari rahim _namja _yang secara tidak langsung membunuh ibunya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Jika ia mencoba berpura-pura bahwa semua ini hanya kebohongan, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu jika semua sudah terbukti dengan begitu nyata? Ayahnya dan Siwon sudah melakukan tes DNA beberapa hari yang lalu, dan tulisan rapi yang tersusun diselembar kertas putih yang mereka terima tidak mau berubah sama sekali berapa kalipun air matanya menetes membasahi. Bagaimana bisa ia berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun namun jeritan pilu ayahnya terus berulang dikepalanya?

_Kau tidak boleh mencintainya Yesung! Dia kakakmu! Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai kakakmu sendiri?_

Kim Yesung tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia putuskan. Ia mendongak, menatap langit mendung yang mulai menjatuhkan air hujannya, begitu lirih.

Dan ketika sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar erat di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Eiswein ~Chapter 4~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung tidak pernah seperti ini. Membisu seraya menatap kosong rintik hujan dibalik jendela. Kim Yesung tidak pernah seperti ini.

Siwon berpikir, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika melihat _namja _itu menangis, mengumpat marah atau apapun, bahkan memukulnya akan terlihat lebih manusiawi daripada menjadi mayat hidup seperti ini.

Ia tidak ingin Kim Yesung seperti ini. Lalu seperti apa? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Jika mereka dulu tidak disana, apakah mereka akan disini? Jika dulu mereka tidak terikat, apakah mereka akan disini? Jika dulu ayah mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan, apakah mereka akan disini?

Dan jawabannya adalah mereka akan tetap disini, seperti ini, pada titik ini. Karena berapa kalipun mereka berharap pada waktu, mereka akan tetap tersakiti.

.

.

Hening begitu lama, hujan diluar sana masih cukup deras untuk membuat pohon-pohon rapuh menunduk disepanjang jalan. Beberapa kali petir menyambar, beberapa kali, hanya beberapa kali lalu hening. Dan keduanya masih disana, duduk disofa berhadapan tanpa saling pandang. Tetesan sisa air hujan masih mengalir dari tubuh keduanya.

Siwon menghela napas pelan, masuk kedalam kamar sebelum keluar membawa sebuah handuk. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Yesung yang masih membuang muka ke arah jendela, pelan, begitu perlahan, tangannya terulur mengeringkan surai sewarna w_ine _itu.

"Kau bisa sakit"

Itu sebuah kalimat retoris bukan? Jadi ia tidak butuh tanggapan.

"Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu, aku sudah menyiapkannya didalam"

Dan itu sebuah kalimat perintah, dan tanpa perlawanan Yesung beranjak, masih enggan menatap Siwon, menghilang dibalik pintu _ebony _yang tampak suram.

"Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

.

.

Secangkir cokelat panas tersaji di meja, Yesung yakin Siwon yang menyiapkannya, beberapa saat kemudian sosok itu muncul dari arah dapur membawa cangkir yang lain. Kopi? Aromanya terlalu menusuk.

Ia duduk di sofa yang tadi ia tempati, memilih menatap kepulan asap di atas cangkir daripada menatap Siwon yang lagi-lagi ia yakin sedang menatapnya dengan sepasang _obsidian _indah yang sejujurnya ingin ia rengkuh.

"Kau bisa sakit juga jika tidak mengganti bajumu" Yesung berujar lirih. Memainkan jemari mungilnya, ia gelisah.

Derap langkah Siwon terdengar begitu lembut, seperti sentuhan sehalus beludru, dan jika sepasang tangan besar itu tidak menangkup wajahnya ia tidak akan tahu Siwon sudah berjongkok tepat dihadapannya.

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini Yesungie"

Suara berat yang mengalun itu terasa begitu tersiksa, penuh luka. Pada akhirnya ia harus mendongak, terseret lebih jauh ke dalam _obsidian _Siwon.

Jantungnya, oh! Desiran itu masih jua terasa, masih sama, namun kali ini dibalut dalam luka yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Menangislah"

Siwon menyuruhnya untuk menangis? Menangis. Bagaimana caranya? Rasanya ada yang menggerogotinya dari dalam. Ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar. Ini terlalu sesak, dadanya tersengal untuk alasan tidak jelas. Menangis. Bagaimana caranya?

"Ye – "

"_Hyung"_

" – sungie"

Wajah tampan Siwon terlihat terkejut, bahkan ia sendiri terkejut kata apa yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kau kakakku bukan? Jadi aku harus memanggilmu _hyung"_

Yesung mencobanya saat ini, mengubur hidupnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya terangkat, jemari mungilnya menyentuh wajah Siwon, bergerak menelusuri lekuk indah itu, "Kau _hyung_ku"

Ia sedang mencoba membunuh hatinya, ia yakin setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua. Tentang rasa cintanya, tentang rasa sakitnya. Bukankah ia sedang mencoba membunuh hatinya? Jadi setelah ini ia tidak akan merasakan apapun.

"Kenapa menangis – "

Yesung bertanya lirih, menghapus setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi Siwon " – Siwon _hyung?"_

"Kau _hyung_ku, ya, kau _hyung_ku. Kim Siwon _hy – "_

Dan pada akhrinya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ketika bibir Siwon mengunci bibirnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tubuhnya lemas, pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Ia tidak tahu apapun.

Yesung melihatnya, bagaimana Siwon menutup kedua matanya, bergerak kasar diatas wajahnya. Ia merasakannya, seberapa banyak luka yang tercipta disana. Dan ia membiarkan segalanya mengalir tanpa perlu ia cegah, memejamkan sepasang _caramel _miliknya, menikmati apa yang Siwon lakukan.

.

.

Mereka seolah acuh pada dunia. Apa yang orang katakan? Apa yang Tuhan benci? Mereka tidak tahu. Saat bibir mereka saling menyesap kasar, ketika tubuh mereka saling bergerak tanpa perintah. Yang mereka tahu adalah, untuk saat ini, hanya saat ini saja, biarkan mereka mencoba melepas segalanya. Biarkan mereka menikmati rengkuhan terakhir yang bisa mereka berikan. Mengabaikan dunia, melupakan status apa yang kini mereka sandang, tanpa peduli jika Tuhan mengutuk mereka. Hanya kali ini saja, biarkan mereka membuang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang ikatan darah.

.

.

Yesung tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka ada diatas ranjang, saling memeluk erat dalam keadaan telanjang. Ia tidak tahu kapan mereka berdua terlena begitu dalam, bergerak panas dalam balutan rintik hujan diluar sana.

Ia tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Dan ketika tubuh mereka telah menyatu, ia ingat bagaimana caranya untuk menangis.

.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kim Kibum ada didepannya saat ini, meneguk segelas _Cabernet Sauvignon _dengan tenang. Kyuhyun sudah menyangka sebenarnya, bahwa orang tipe seperti Kim Kibum akan menyukai _Cabernet Sauvignon, _dan benar saja, ia tidak menawarkan apapun namun Kibum lebih dulu memintanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, Yesung tidak ada disini, Kibum-_ssi" _ujar Kyuhyun datar. Dan Kibum hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap buliran embun di ujung daun.

Dasar menyebalkan! Yesung memang benar-benar tidak ada disini. Bahkan sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yesung dan selalu tidak diangkat.

"Dia akan datang kesini"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, jadi mereka membuat janji disini?

"Apa kau yakin dia akan datang? Kau sudah menunggunya hampir satu jam"

"Dan pada detik ke-3120 dalam hitunganku, dia benar-benar datang"

Bersamaan dengan itu roda mobil yang menepi terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun, dan ia yakin itu bukan suara mobil Yesung melainkan mobil Siwon.

Choi Siwon? Apa yang dilakukan _namja _itu pada saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini? Bodoh! Namun ketika ia akan beranjak, ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Yesung dibalik jendela, bayangan Yesung bersama Siwon dan mereka terlihat begitu gelisah? Bahkan ia tidak percaya ketika melihat kerutan didahi Kibum, wajah datar _namja _itu sedikit menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Gesekan sepatu dan lantai kayu terdengar saat keduanya sudah memasuki _Gaeul, _Yesung lebih dulu, diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya. Dan untuk kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, tangannya menangkup wajah 'mengerikan' Kim Yesung, lingkaran hitam dibawah _caramel _redup itu menyiratkan semua tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"_Gwenchana, _Kyu"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, keras kepala. "Tapi kukira kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Kim Yesung – " ia melirik tidak suka ke arah Siwon " – apa dia membuat masalah lagi?"

Yesung tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu disini, tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan. Bahkan tawa itu tidak menyentuh _caramel_nya, seolah hanya sesuatu yang memang dipaksakan.

"Yesu – "

"Jangan bercanda, Kyu. Siwon _hyung _tidak melakukan apapun padaku"

Apa?

"Kau memanggilnya apa? _Hyung?"_

Yesung mengangguk kecil, melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya lalu duduk tepat disebelah Kibum. _Namja _manis itu menyilangkan kaki lalu menopang dagu ke atas meja, memasang tampang 'tidak-ada-yang-perlu-dikhawatirkan-Cho-Kyuhyun'.

"Tentu saja aku memanggilnya _hyung, _Kyu _pabbo! _Dia _kan hyung_ku"

Dan kalimat Yesung tersebut berhasil membuat Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpikir.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun masih mencoba merangkai untaian fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Sesekali dahinya berkerut aneh. Kenapa semua bisa jadi seperti ini? Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya, dan terlalu menyakitkan untuk Yesung dan – Siwon.

"Pernikahan kami akan dipercepat menjadi minggu depan" Kibum berkata, tidakkah Kibum berpikir bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat membicarakan pernikahan? Namun ketika Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menangkap sorot mata Kibum, ia tahu, bahwa Kibum hanya mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan, menyelamatkan apa yang bisa ia selamatkan saat ini.

Tidak ada yang merespon, Yesung seolah sibuk dengan segelas _Eiswein _ditangannya dan Siwon yang terus saja menatap Yesung khawatir. Begitu banyak ketakutan disepasang _obsidian _itu.

"_Hyung, _apakah kau masih ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan dulu?"

Siwon bergumam tidak jelas dan Kibum hanya melirik sekilas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Menurutku aku sudah menemukan kebenaran dan kesalahan dalam perkataanku dulu. _Eiswein, _kesan pertama selalu manis, ya, benar. Namun kali ini yang tersisa hanya rasa pahit yang begitu pekat diujung lidah, entah lenyap kemana aroma _berry _dan gulali – " Yesung tertawa lirih, memainkan leher gelas " – orang bodoh yang melangkah diatas lapisan es itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan krek! Dia tenggelam. Retakan yang semula ada sejak awal benar-benar pecah kali ini. Keberaniannya dan kebodohannya untuk terus melangkah maju membuahkan hasil bahwa sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mencapai ujung. Pada titik ini tubuhnya tenggelam dan membeku"

Lagi-lagi Yesung tertawa membuat raut wajah ketiga orang lainnya semakin nampak tersiksa. Jangan tertawa jika kau ingin menangis.

"Bahkan kotak pandora tidak benar-benar membantu! Segala sesuatu yang menakutkan telah menyeruak keluar dan didasar kotak, tidak ada apapun yang tersisa. Harapan sekecil apapun tidak ada disana"

Yesung tersedak diakhir kalimat, Siwon baru saja akan menyodorkan sapu tangannya ketika Kibum yang duduk disebelah _namja _manis itu lebih cepat. Semua harus berubah mulai detik ini, untuk hal sekecil apapun.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet" ujar Yesung, ia beranjak pergi. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun ikut beranjak, kekhawatirannya terlalu nyata untuk membiarkan Yesung sendiri.

Dan dimeja itu tersisa Kibum dan Siwon dalam keheningan yang lebih nyata.

.

.

Yesung tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Memang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tiba-tiba semua terasa lebih menakutkan. Menyeruak keluar dari kesedihannya yang paling dalam.

Ia bersandar pada dinding toilet, tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya merosot jatuh seolah gaya gravitasi tidak membiarkannya untuk terus berdiri. Rasanya semua yang ia rasakan terlalu nyata untuk ia tanggung. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar memeluk kedua lututnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat tubuhnya, hatinya agar tetap utuh.

"Menangislah Kim Yesung, kumohon, menangislah"

Sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya dalam satu dekapan hangat, begitu erat, seakan membantunya untuk tidak pecah. Kyuhyun, _namja _itu terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Menyuruhnya untuk menangis. Kenapa semua orang menyruuhnya untuk terlihat lemah disaat ia ingin terlihat tegar?

"Terkadang dengan mennagis kau akan lebih terlihat manusiawi" ucap Kyuhyun.

Dan seperti sebuah hipnotis yang berhasil, ia melakukannya, menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kim Yesung menangis. Meraung. Menjerit karena luka dihatinya tidak bisa lagi terbendung. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Kim Yesung tergugu dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"A-aku.. Kyu.. aku mencintainya... aku mencintainya.."

Kyuhyun mengusap punggungnya, memeluknya jauh lebih erat sampai terasa sesak. Namun ini yang ia butuhkan ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengamankan hatinya.

"Aku tahu"

"Aku mencintainya, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, menangis bersamanya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya nanti. Paling tidak ia bisa berbagi saat ini, berbagi tentang perasaannya yang terlarang, tentang rasa sakitnya yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun kali ini. Biarkan ia menangis hingga kegelapan menenggelamkannya dalam kesunyian.

.

.

Tubuh Yesung dalam pelukannya berhenti bergetar, tidak ada tangis pilu dari _namja _manis itu. Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, melihat Yesung yang telah tertidur – atau mungkin pingsan – karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Dengan lembut ia mengusap jejak air mata di pipi _chubby _itu, mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pelan dahi Yesung.

"Kenapa menjadi seperti ini, Yesungie? Kenapa? Jika dulu aku tahu semua akan berakhir menyakitkan seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak akan melepaskanmu bersama Siwon. Tidak akan"

Dan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung, membawanya ke atas, ke kamarnya. Terus bergumam bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja walaupun pada kenyataannya semua tidak akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Terima kasih"

Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kibum setelah keheningan yang begitu lama. Siwon yang semula menatap bias mentari yang menari diatas rumput yang basah menoleh, bertanya dengan sorot matanya.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau melepaskan Yesung"

Ada senyum dalam suara Kibum. Siwon memilih keputusan yang tepat, melepaskan Yesung sama saja menyelamatkan kehidupan _namja _manis itu walaupun mereka tidak yakin hidup Yesung akan sama seperti dulu.

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik"

Kibum mengangguk, dan kali ini Kibum benar-benar tersenyum, "Tentu saja"

Yesung akan bahagia. Yesung akan bahagia bersama Kibum. Keyakinan yang terus Siwon tanamkan pada dirinya sendiri. Kim Yesung akan bahagia. Tidak benar-benar bahagia seperti yang ia inginkan, namun paling tidak Kim Yesung bisa meneruskan hidupnya dengan normal. Karena ia tidak bisa mengira-ngira jika Yesung akan tetap bersamanya, kutukan seperti apa yang Tuhan berikan.

"Kibum-ah?"

"_Ne?"_

"Ada tiga hal yang harus kau ingat – " Siwon tersenyum tipis, tatapannya menerawang menembus apa yang bisa mereka lihat " – Kim Yesung menyukai _Wine, _Musim gugur dan – "

" – _Shakespeare . _Ya, aku tahu"

Dan Siwon membiarkan setes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Bukankah terkadang melepaskan akan terasa jauh lebih baik?

"Terima kasih"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gereja di pusat kota itu nampak begitu cantik dengan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi setiap sudut. Bangku-bangku panjang yang berjajar kedepan terlilit pita putih. Sudah hampir penuh, orang-orang duduk dengan tenang disetiap sudut, hanya menyisakan satu baris dibelakang.

Seorang pastor telah bersiap di altar bersama sang mempelai pria yang nampak begitu tampan dengan _tuxedo _hitam ditubuhnya.

Sakramen pernikahan sebentar lagi akan digelar.

Denting piano mengawali sosok lain yang masuk, berjalan lurus ke depan altar, seharusnya sosok mempelai wanita disana, namun kali ini sosok _namja _lain dalam balutan _tuxedo _berwarna putih yang nampak begitu manis. Namun kebahagiaan yang membuncah didalam gereja tersebut tidak sampai menyentuhnya.

Sosok itu berajalan seolah memang itu yang harus ia lakukan.

Janji pernkihan itu terucap, seolah kalimat 'saya bersedia' menjadi akhir dari segalanya, pengikat untuk mereka agar terus bersama.

Tamun undangan bersorak, bertepuk tangan bahagia. Sang _namja _ber_tuxedo _hitam tersenyum kecil, menarik mempelainya untuk mendekat, memejamkan matanya, mencium bibir _kissable _itu, membiarkan air mata sang _namja _manis beradu dalam kesedihan yang tersamarkan.

.

.

"_Oppa"_

Siwon menolah, menemukan Saehee dengan gaun putih tersenyum sedih ke arahnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Saehee-ya"

_Yeoja _cantik itu menghapus air matanya, "Kenapa kau membiarkan Yesung _oppa _menikah dengan Kibum _oppa _eoh? Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, menepuk kepala Saehee berkali-kali, seperti menasehati anak kecil, pikirnya, "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan, dan ada beberapa hal yang memang harus dilakukan Kim Saehee."

"Kau bodoh _oppa"_

"Aku anggap itu pujian" Siwon mengedipkan matanya.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Ya!"

Siwon mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Saehee, membiarkan adik Kibum itu pergi, menujulurkan lidah ke arahnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik kerumunan tamu undangan "Jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk menangis hubungi aku kapan saja Siwon _oppa"_

Ia terkekeh kecil, beberapa hal tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan menemui mereka?"

Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tahu dengan jelas, sejak tadi _namja _itu hanya berdiam diri disampingnya.

"Tidak."

"Kau takut?" tidak ada nada mengejek di suara Kyuhyun, hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban.

"Ya, aku takut. Begitu takut jika aku menemuinya sekarang aku akan berubah pikiran dan membawanya pergi"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, "Kau benar. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin rumit"

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu keluar dari gereja. Cho Kyuhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan hanya saja sedikit berbeda dibeberapa bagian. Tidak ada ketakutan dan jika _namja _itu sedikit mau berusaha mungkin kisahnya akan jauh lebih baik.

"Kau akan bahagia Yesungie. Kau akan bahagia"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mereka akan bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri._

_Dan mereka akan selalu hidup dengan penuh cinta yang mereka simpan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**2 years later.**_

Kim Yesung baru saja menutup kedai _wine_nya mengingat ini sudah hampir pukul 10 malam. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika ia membukanya hingga dini hari sekalipun hanya saja hari ini ia merasa begitu lelah.

Ia menghela napas pelan, membuat uap-uap putih tercipta dari helaan napasnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk jangan terlalu sering menghela napas Mr. Kim?"

Ia berjengit kecil, berbalik dan menemukan Kibum berdiri dengan balutan mantel cokelat panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Dan bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk menjemputku Kibum-_ssi?"_

Kibum tertawa pelan, mengibaskan tangannya seolah menolak pernyataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Aku hanya sekedar lewat"

_Caramel _Yesung menyipit, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong"

Lagi-lagi Kibum tertawa, "Baiklah! Kau menang. Aku memang sengaja menjemputmu"

"Dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu"

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan, menikmati aroma asin air laut. Jalanan sudah benar-benar hampir sepi, tidak heran memang mengingat kota ini termasuk kota kecil di Waldo County, salah satu bagian Amerika Serikat yang paling dekat dengan laut.

Jalanan menurun setelah mereka berbelok diujung tebing, deburan ombak menjadi lagu indah yang saling bersahutan.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Bukankah kau baru saja pulang ke Seoul?" Yesung membuka kembali percakapan mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja, menjadi Direktur muda yang jauh lebih sukses. Dan apa kau tahu? Ketika aku menemuinya, ternyata dia sedang berdebat dengan Kyuhyun tentang membuat _Gaeul _menjadi lebih besar, yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari Kyuhyun"

Ia tertawa kecil, Kyuhyun selalu menyebutnya keras kepala, padahal _namja _itu jauh lebih keras kepala, "Bukankah itu terdengar bagus? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menolak?"

Kibum mengedikan bahunya, "Entahlah. Menurtku Cho Kyuhyun sedikit aneh"

"Aku setuju" timpalnya.

Hanya beberapa menit mereka memasuki sebuah pemukiman, beberapa rumah disebrang masih terlihat hidup sedangkan beberapa yang lain telah tertidur bersama malam. Keduanya menghentikan langkah tepat disebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat indah diujung jalan, tanaman pagar seakan menjaga rumah itu dari terpaan angin laut yang terasa beku.

"Dia juga menanyakan kabarmu"

"Lalu apa yang kau bilang padanya?"

Tangan Kibum bergerak, merapatkan mantel Yesung, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja mengatakan bahwa kau juga baik-baik saja. Masih selalu berkutat dengan _Shakespeare, _membuat kecintaanmu pada w_ine _semakin menjadi dengan membuka kedai, dan selalu merindukan musim gugur di Seoul – " jeda sejenak sebelum Kibum melanjutkan " – dan aku juga mengatakan padanya tentang perceraian kita beberapa bulan yang lalu"

Yesung meraih tangan Kibum, "Kibum-ah, maaf"

"Hey, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Mr. Kim" ujar Kibum cepat, ia tersenyum seraya mengacak lembut surai Yesung.

"Kau kembali hidup, dan itu lebih dari cukup untukkku"

Yesung balas tersneyum, memeluk singkat tubuh Kibum dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang, udara semakin dingin kau bisa sakit" ucap Kibum, mendorong pelan tubuh Yesung untuk melewati pagar.

"Kau juga"

Kibum mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik, rumahnya hanya beberapa menit dari sini. Namun gerakannya terhenti, "Yesungie?" memanggil kembali _namja _manis itu sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ya?"

Sejenak Kibum terlihat ragu tapi _toh _ia tetap mengutarakannya, "Dia juga bertanya, apakah kau masih mencintainya? Dia hanya ingin tahu"

Yesung tersenyum, wajahnya melembut ditengah keremangan, dan tanpa jawaban pun sebenarnya Kibum sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Yesung, "Tentu saja, aku mencintainya. Selalu"

Dan sisa malam itu dihabiskan Yesung untuk kembali mengenang kerinduannya.

.

.

.

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu Tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat? Aku tidak ingin menutup _Gaeul _dan pindah ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik seperti yang kau katakan" suara Kyuhyun terdengar kesal, menatap tajam Siwon yang kini malah tertawa.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa bodoh!"

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanya menawari bukan? Kau bisa menolak dengan baik-baik"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Menawari tapi terkesan memaksa" dengus Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih kursi kayu tinggi didekat meja, mendudukan tubuhnya disana, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Jadi bisakah kau mengambilkanku _wine?"_

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun telah muncul dengan dua gelas w_ine _ditangannya, menyerahkan segelas _Faiveley Buorgogne Blanc Chardonnay_ ke arah _namja _itu.

Dan Kyuhyun menegak sendiri _Eiswein _ditangannya, "Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Dahi Siwon berkerut, "Tentang?"

"Tentang perceraiannya dengan Kibum"

Siwon tersenyum kecil, memutar gelas ditangannya, sebelum menyesapnya, "Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kibum"

"Apa kau pikir dia baik-baik saja disana?" tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat menerawang namun ada kerinduan yang jelas terlihat dikedua manik kembar itu.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja"

Ya, Siwon yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Kim Yesung akan baik-baik saja.

"Siwon?"

"Hem?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, tersneyum kecil, "Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Sorot _obsidian _Siwon sedikit meredup, bukankah semua sudah jelas? "Kau ingin mengujiku eoh?"

"_Aniya, _hanya untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri"

Siwon terkekeh kecil, menyesap _wine _ditangannya sebelum berbicara, "Aku masih mencintainya. Kim Yesung, aku selalu mencintainya"

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum Siwon kembali bertanya, "Lalu kau? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, hampir saja ia menyemburkan cairan didalam mulutnya, mendelik kesal ke arah Siwon, "Kau! Bagaimana kau – "

" – bisa tahu? Hey! Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa kau juga mencintai Yesung, kawan. Dan sayangnya orang bodoh itu adalah Kim Yesung, _namja _yang kita cintai" lagi-lagi Siwon terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, benar. Sepertinya hanya Yesung yang tidak menyadari perasaannya.

"Apa setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Siwon meletakan gelasnya ke atas meja, menyilangkan kaki, "Kupikri tidak semua akan baik-baik saja, namun untuk beberapa alasan, beberapa hal akan baik-baik saja"

"Kau benar. Dan semoga dia bahagia"

Siwon tersenyum, mengangguk antusias, "Dia akan bahagia"

_._

_._

_Dan pada akhirnya kisah ini berakhir disini, tidak benar-benar berakhir karena kisah mereka akan terus berlanjut. Hanya saja aku akan mengakhirinya disini, karena menurutku mereka sudah bisa mencari sebuah kebahagian tanpa harus mempersalahkan takdir._

_Cinta itu pilihan, dan cinta memang harus memilih. Seberapa jauh kita bertahan dan seberapa jauh kita mampu melewati rasa sakit. Mereka memilih bertahan dan mereka memilih untuk hidup dengan bahagia. Mereka tersenyum dengan cara mereka masing-masing dan mereka menangis untuk mengenang masa lalu._

_Hidup akan terus berjalan seberapa kalipun kau ingin menghentikannya._

_Kisah ini berakhir ketika mereka percaya bahwa mereka akan bahagia._

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :  
**_

_KyundaClouds_**Nierin_**ikhaasan_**yesunghyunggue90_**Won_**Ayyes CloudNest_**ajib4ff_yesungismine_QcieStefanatic Pholephel Yukers _szasza harnis_SilmiYJ_**sardonyx3424_CheftyClouds_**keroro chan_**shin k ii 3_rinny agustya_**CloudsYeskie_**Hyunlypa_Love Clouds_**Guest_cloud246_LalaClouds_Cloudy10_aKyuCloud_**sisil li 24_KyuWoon_**nhyed'agiesta_**yolyol_**mitha3424_Nakazawa Ryu_**UkeYesung xD_**Guest_L Hanazawa_Guest_**ElfCloud Dhy_henadoey_GaemGyu92_maycloudself13_Kim Raein_**ryu jackson clouds_Yeon_**LangitMerah311**_

_and all silent readers  
_

_*maaf kalo ada yg ga kecantum*_

* * *

_Yeay! Kisah ini berakhir disini *wink* maaf kalo sangat amat mengecwakan dengan alur yang super duper dipercepat. *bow*  
_

_Takutnya kalo lebih dari ini ceritanya akan semakin ngelantur -.-_

_Terima kasih buat semua yang membaca ff ini, mengikuti dari awal, mem'favorite' kan ff ini, follow ff ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak :)_

_Hana benar-benar terbantu dengan semua review kalian guys. :)_

_Untuk yg terakhir, silakan tuangkan 'kekecewaan' kalian di kotak review ^^ berikan pendapat kalian untuk chapter terakhir ini. ^^_

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


End file.
